Vive l'aspirine
by Tangram
Summary: Et si l'école de magie se transformait en un genre de maison de fou où les portes prennent le soleil et le prof de Défense contre les Forces du Mal semble plus incompétent que jamais? Une fic où Rogue prend une partie de la narration.. ça promet!
1. Chapter 1

_**Vive l'aspirine!**_

_Disclaimer_: rien n'est à moi dans tous ce fouilli à part l'idée générale de cette fic et 2 ou 3 personnages.

_Petite note_: euh nan rien. Ah si, cette histoire se passe à la 6eme année de Harry à Poudlard. Et mon correcteur-orthographique-d'un-célèbre-logiciel-d'écriture-disponible-sur-la-plupart-des-ordinateurs (pour ne pas citer de marques) est en panne! Ne pas m'en vouloir! Nan pas taperrrrrrrrr!!

_**Chapitre 1**__: Le début du commencement de la fin._

Harry ouvri ses petits yeux ensommeillés et regarda vaguement autour de lui. Il ne vit que quelques taches de couleurs sans forme précise.

"AH! J'ai perdu la vue!! Ron! Au secours!... ahhh!!." S'écria Harry.

Ron se leva péniblement (il aurait bien dormi trois ou quatre ans de plus), attrapa les lunettes de son ami sur sa table de nuit et les colla sur le nez du Survivant-Dont-On-Se-Demande-Toujours-Comment-Il-A-Fait-Voldy-Devait-Etre-Malade-Se-Jour-La-Et-Après-Tout-C'est-Pas-Grave.

"Oh? Euh merci... héhé.." bredouilla Harry, rouge comme un manteau de Père-Noël tombé dans un pot de peinture vermillon.

Ron grommela quelque chose qui ressemblait vaguement à 'Et c'est lui qui doit sauver le monde, à ce rythme on va tous mourir avant le déjeuner', soupira un grand coup et retourna s'habiller. C'était le premier jour de leur sixième année à Poudlard, et l'idée de pouvoir choisir leurs cours les mettaient de bonne humeur. Enfin ils allaient se débarrasser du crasseux, horrifique, laid et ennuyeux professeur de... Divination. Pour Rogue, pas la peine de le présenter.

(Rogue furieux: Comment ça on me présente pas?? 

L'auteur(teuse?): Ben nan, tout le monde sait que 80 des élèves du château ne peuvent pas vous encadrer, le reste c'est des Serpentards!

Rogue, pas calmé du tout: Grrrrrr! Ca va pas se passer comme ça!! Accio corde!!

L'auteuse étant temporairement bâillonné... euh absente, c'est moi, l'illustre professeur Rogue qui continuera le récit.)

"L'affreux Potter et son accolyte aussi stupide que roux, descendirent prendre leur petit-déjeuner avec le reste de la bande de crétin décérébrés qui leur servaient de camarade de maison. Si je pouvais, je leur enlèverais des points rien que pour ça. Je remontais moi-même de mes somptueux cachots (qui auraient bien besoin d'un petit récurage, les retenues vont pleuvoir; je vois déjà un première année de Poufsouffle qui ferait une excellente première victime mwahaha!!) et allait m'installer comme d'habitude à côté du vieux dingue. Vu son air ravi de me voir venir, il doit préparer un sale coup. Pas le temps de tenter une légilimentie, le voila qui se lève pour discourir..."

"Mes chers élèves et professeurs! Cette année est comme vous le savez très importante. Comme toutes les autres d'ailleurs, je ne vois pas pourquoi je dis ça. Donc, moi-même je en concertation avec mon moi profond, ai décidé tout seul comme un grand (après tout j'ai l'âge!) que désormais, les cours de Potions allaient être obligatoires pour tous les sixième années. Voila.Hum, Minerva, pouvez-vous ramasser Severus s'il-vous plaît? Je ne sais pas ce qu'il fait par-terre, mais ça fait désordre, merci..."

'Cours aux sixièmes année? Tous?? NANNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN!! Je-veux-avoir-la-paix-pitié-pas-Londubat-Potter-et-co-pensez-a-mon-pauvre-coeur-même-si-je-suis-pas-sûr-moi-même-d'en-avoir-un !! argumentais-je vainement avant de reprendre mon habituel sérieux et de réflechir à toute vitesse à de nouvelles tortures à infliger aux élèves pour leur faire payer la folie de Dumbledore. Mais même ça, qui est tout de même mon passe-temps préféré après la collecte et la mise en formol de toute bestioles anormalement constituées. Quel bonheur de trouver un spécimen rare, de le disséquer, de le mettre en bocal et de l'exposer à la vue de tous dans mon humble salle de cours! Des années de patience et de travail! Mais je m'égare. 

Le vieux veut me coller Potter-le-chieur dans les pattes, eh bien il va le regretter! MWAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!.. Hum j'ai dû rire à haute voix, tout le monde me regarde bizarrement. C'est le moment de placer la sortie n°3. Je me lève donc dignement, abandonnant mon porridge (tant-pis, je n'aime pas ça de toute façon, je ne sais pas pourquoi je continue de m'en servir tous les matins... Il faudra que j'y réflechisse) m'enveloppe dans ma cape dans un mouvement digne de Dracula en personne (ouf j'ai évité le beurrier!) et m'en vais à grand pas, en prenant soin de jetter mon meilleur regard assassin à toutes les pauvres créatures Gryffondoresques qui oseraient encore lever les yeux. Pathétique."

(L'auteuse(trice?) se dégageant de ses cordes: Ouf! enfin libre! 

Rogue, qui s'est pris au jeu de la narration: Alors, comme ça je ne suis pas présentable?!

L'autrice(eure?): Au départ c'est sensé être l'histoire de Harry !

Rogue, piqué au vif: Potter, toujours Potter!! Si c'est comme ça, je m'en vais -sortie N°3-

L'auteure reprends donc la narration)

Après l'annonce de Dumbledore, Harry avait eu une réaction étrange: il s'était endormi dans ses oeufs au lard. Ron quant-à-lui, avait une expression terrorisée, atterée, choquée, et néanmoins éffarée.Figée, aussi. Hermione elle-même (arrivée en plein milieu du discours) en avait laissé tomber ses précieux livres. Nous ne mentionnerons pas Londubat, qui avait recraché sa gorgée de jus d'orange, atteingnant Lavande Brown qui hurla son mécontantement et lui renversa le plat entier de porridge sur la tête, le faisant ressembler au monstre des marais. Crivey avait pris une photo avant de fuir en courrant et en hurlant, provoquant la panique dans une grande partie de la Grande Salle, où plusieurs dizaines d'élèves; Londubat-le-nouveau-Monstre inclus; zigzagaient en criant que le grand Monstre des Marais, ou le Calamar géant, selon les versions, était là. C'est dire quel effet cette nouvelle avait fait sur les élèves. Même les Serdaigle avaient pris une mine consternée (c'est connu, ils sont mesurés, les Serdaigle) et un concert de saignements de nez et d'évanouissements avait acceuilli la nouvelle chez les Poufsouffle. Une crise cardiaque aussi. 

Tous les élèves semblaient dans un état proche de l 'Ohio.. pardon de la folie. Tous? Nonnnnn une irréductible Gryffondor résistait encore et toujours à l'envahisseur-folie-furieuse! 

Elle était belle, grande, intelligente, etc etc... bref c'était la fille parfaite, celle qu'on voit de temps en temps dans les fics. Nan. En fait elle était blonde (mais pas platine non plus) avec des yeux noisettes _bleues_ (mais pas trop noisette non plus donc) de taille moyenne (mais pas trop petite ni trop grande non plus) et était ben intelligente (mais pas comme Hermione non plus.) En fait elle était bien, mais pas parfaite. Non plus. Elle regardait toute cette agitation sans savoir quoi penser, et on la comprends. 

L'artiste-anciennement-connu-sous-le-nom-de-Prince, pardon Dumbledore se leva, et essaya de demander le silence.

"Silence. Siilennnnce?! Oho! Silenceuh!" dit Dumbledore à voix haute, mais sans forcer.

"Hum je devrais peut-être essayer de lever le ton, on dirait qu'ils ne m'entendent pas.. SILENCEUH BANDE DE MOLUSQUES SANS ANTENNES ET NI COQUILLE!!" hurla-t'il de tout ses poumons et son mégaphone réunis. Les honorables élèves de la non-moins honorable école de sorcellerie s'arrêtèrent net. Même Londubat et son porridge qui lui dégoulinait sur le nez, l'empêchant de voire où il courrait, avait stoppé juste avant la grande armure, qui serrait son épée plus fort qu'à l'habitude, redoutant le choc. Si elle avait eu des dents sur son haume, elle les aurait serrées.

"Bien, je vois que cette nouvelle vous enthousiasme tous! Voila qui est parfait! Je redoutais une mauvaise réaction de votre part, mais toutes ces scènes de joie me prouvent le contraire! Allez en paix!!" Lança joyeusement Dumbledore, pas ironique du tout. Mme Pomfresh se proposa pour aller chercher un psychiâtre. 

(Dumbledore: Faut-il vraiment qu'un mâge aussi illustre que moi passe pour un tel imbécile? yeux qui pétillent Je sais que je ne suis pas tout à fait normal; mais à ce point?!

L'auteure-ou-teuse-ou-trice: Eh oui, il le faut. 

Rogue, goguenard: Alors Albus, je ne suis plus le seul de qui on se fiche apparemment!

Albus: J'en ai bien peur mon cher Severus... Mais c'est le script!

Rogue fâché: Script ou pas, je fais ce que je veux, Mouah!

L'auteuse-teure-trice-rayer-la-mention-inutile: J'ai vu un calamar à pinces dans le lac, vous devriez y jetter un coup-d'oeil... Et le marchand de Fizwizbizz est en bas de la rue aussi...

Rogue et Dumbledore, en même temps: Désolé j'ai une urgence de la plus haute importance vitale!

L'autrice-teuse-eure-etc: Qu'est ce qu'il faut pas inventer!)

La nouvelle, qui avait écopé du nom de Georgette, pardon de Kahlia, on remercie ses parents, se pencha vers Ron, mais voyant ses yeux vitreux et sa bouche grande ouverte d'où sortait un petit filet de bave, elle renonça et se tourna vers Hermione.

"Euh salut, moi c'est Kahlia, il se passe quoi? C'est toujours comme ça ici?"

"Hum non, en général c'est plus calme, mais la... Au fait je ne t'ai jamais vu ici" remarqua perspicacement Hermione

"Oui c'est normal, je viens d'être parachutée dans se monde de fou à cause de l'imagination de l'auteure." répondit Kahlia

"Hein?" se contenta de dire Hermione

"Non rien. Je suis nouvelle, c'est tout. Je viens de Beauxbâtons." lança Kahlia, un peu lassée.

"Ah d'accord. Donc je disais, on vient d'apprendre une nouvelle terrible: on doit passer un an de plus avec le professeur de Potions, il est comment dire... cynique, sale, graisseux, partial, méchant, ironique, horrible, monochrome, vampiresque, ni repris ni échangé, adressez-vous à l'acceuil.. ah oups désolée, bref, c'est terrible." énnonça Hermione.

"Ah... C'est bien ma veine ça..." murmurra Kahlia en regardant passer un Neville toujours couvert de porridge suivi d'un Harry qui abordait encore une belle tache de jaune d'oeuf sur son nez, en grande conversation sur les bienfaits comparés du chewing-gum au calamar et des caramels aux jus de taupe dans le repas de Malefoy. 

Au fait, on a même pas encore fait un tour du côté de la table des vert et argents...

(Rogue, rapidement: Moi!! Moi!!

L'auteuse: quoi ??

Rogue, survolté: C'est ma maison!! Accio chaînes!!

L'auteuse ayant denouveau un hum.. empêchement de dernière minute, j'assurerais donc la narration. Silence!)

A la table des valeureux Serpentard, Drago Malefoy toisait tout le monde, Crabbe et Goyle à ses côtés. Ils ne valent vraiment rien ces deux-la, si ils n'étaient pas de ma maison, ça fait longtemps qu'ils auraient quitté le château par la tour d'astronomie.Ou par les trappes de vidange des poubelles. Enfin bref, les deux acolytes habituels de Drago se marraient stupidement (tiens donc) en regardant leur bacon. Allez savoir pourquoi. Selon la folle de l'astrologie, c'est possible de lire l'avenir dans le poulet grillé, la choucroute et même le cassoulet en boîte. Pas dans le bacon. C'est donc autre chose. Pansy Parkinson affichait toujours la même tête de chien pékinois, et semblait irrémédiablement ventousée à Drago. Dégoûtant. Bref tout semblait aller très bien. Je consultais mon emploi du temps, et voyais que je commençais avec ces intellos de Serdaigle. Allons donc. Moins dix points au premier qui répond faux à une question. Ou plutôt non, moins vingt au premier qui répond juste à cette colle la. 'Soit deux limaces grillées. Dites pourquoi.' Mwahahaha je me sens dans une forme olympique! par Merlin, ces cours de flûte à bec et de point-de-croix étaient vraiment ce qu'il me fallait! Mais qu'est ce que je racontes moi... 

Je verrifiais que ma troupe de vaillants Serpentard allaient bien en cours où il faut ..

"Parkinson! Cessez immédiatement d'embrasser Malefoy, vous allez l'étouffer! Zabini! Le cours de Botanique ne se passe pas dans la salle de Firenze! Et jettez immédiatement ce bouquet de fleurs et arrêtez de rougir stupidement!! Nott, je sais que vous confondez votre droite de votre gauche, mais là c'est un placard à balais! Lâchez Malefoy je vous dit! vous voyez bien qu'il est tout bleu!" bref, les remontrances habituelles. Cette liaison entre Zabini et Firenze commence à m'inquiéter sérieusement... Je me mettais donc en route vers mes cachots chéris, bien froids et noirs à souhait, me préparent à terroriser une nouvelle génération de Serdaigle. Zut, j'ai oublié de regler ma machine à fumée, mon entrée théâtrale va être un peu moins spéctaculaire. Tant pis.

"Assis et silence!! (Ah j'aime comme ils sursautent, on dirait de petites carpes dans un filet) bon, comme vous êtes des espèces de Veracrasses sans cervelle, je ne vous dirais pas que vous n'avez aucune chance de décrocher vos examens et... Dumbledore?!"

Albus se tenait dans l'encadrement de la porte, en pyjama rose à pois bleus et petites étoiles blanches. 

"Vous ne sauriez pas où est passé Fufu, je le cherche partout..."

"Fufu?? Mais..." répondis-je abasourdi

"Eh bien oui quoi, Fumseck! Je ne comprends pas pourquoi, je lui ai demandé de me chanter 'Maman les pt'is bâteaux', il n'a pas voulu.. depuis je ne le retrouve plus..." dit le vieux fou sénile d'un air boudeur et contrit.

Je regardais précipitemment ma collection de bocaux, plus très sûr de ne pas avoir un phénix dans le lot.. Ah si, il y en a un... oups! "Non non, je ne l'ai pas vu... Vous devriez retourner à votre bureau, je suppose qu'il doit vous y attendre..." ouf, il n'a rien remarqué. Bon, petite vérification... il doit avoir dans les trente ans cet oiseau bocalisé, j'ai échappé au massacre!

(L'auteuse, réussissant à se délivrer: Maintenant ça va chauffer! 

Rogue, un grand bocal vide en main: Faites attention, ça va mal finir...

L'auteureuh: Non, je ne crois pas... tenez, entrez dans cette pièce, on seras plus tranquilles pour discuter..(clac!) et voila, un rogue enfermé!)

Harry, puisque c'est bien de lui qu'il s'agit, prenait sa place en cours de métamorphose. Ron s'installa à côté de lui, et tous deux firent semblant de comprendre ce que disais McGonnagal. Pas simple, vu qu'elle ne faisait que miauler. Réalisant son apparence de chat, elle accepta enfin de lâcher Miss Teigne qu'elle arrosait de coups de pattes, se changea en humaine (après tout, est-elle humaine ou chat, à la base?!), envoya un coup de pied bien placé a Miss Teigne qui vola à travers la pièce, cassa un careau et atteri sur la tête d'un Serpentard qui traversait le parc. Le pauvre n'a plus jamais été le même depuis. 

Hermione seule semblait avoir vu la scène, et préparait un nouveau club, le S.L.C.D.C.T.S.M.P.L.P.D.M.S.S.E.C.B. (en résumé le club du 'Sauvons Les Chats De Concièrges Trop Souvent Maltraités Par Les Professeurs De Metamorphose Sans Scrupules Et Carrément Barbarres.) 

Kahlia, de la même année que Harry et les autres, semblait trouver un intérêt limité au club de sa nouvelle amie, mais admira sa capacité à faire des abbréviations. Elle sortit ensuite un parchemin et commença à écrire le cours. Il était question de changer des pelottes de laine en moutons. Elle arriva à faire un magnifique mouton de poussière. C'est déjà pas mal.

Et voila, un chapitre de fini! Dites-moi ce que vous en pensez!!


	2. Chapter 2

_**Chapitre 2:** Défense contre les Forces du Malheur_

La journée se passa pour le mieux. Hedwige avala une souris de travers et Harry dût la récupérer avec une pince au fond de la gorge de sa chouette (qui hurlait à s'en fendre les yeux) avant que le pauvre oiseau couleur neige ne revête le beau manteau du Schtroumpf nu entrain de bronzer sur une bâche. Ron se remit enfin de ses émotions, c'est à dire qu'il s'était mis à manger comme douze et Hermione fit un discours étonnant de plus de trois heures et demie sur le programme d'histoire de la magie, Neville se coinça les doigts dans un fauteuil (mais comment a-t'il fait?). Rien de spécial donc.

Arrive une question d'une importance extrême, celle que vous attendez tous! LA question qui se pose chaque année, que vous réclamez à corps et à cris! Nan, il ne s'agit pas de "quand est-ce qu'on mange?", mais... Qui ou qu'est-ce qui (au choix rayez la mention inutile, tenez voici un stylo, non ne me remerciez pas c'est tout naturel) est... ah oui le suspens est insoutenable hein?! donc je disais quel personne ou chose (et la on peut se dire que c'est tout à fait possible qu'il s'agisse d'un animal ou d'une créature magique au hasard)... a pris le poste de Défense contre les Forces du Mal?

Cette année la réponse est... (roulements de tambour)

(Rogue: C'est moi! c'est moi!!

L'auteure: Non, c'est pas vous, et si vous continuez à m'interrompre, et ben je dirais rien! Na!

Rogue: Je me vengerais!!

L'auteuse: Oui c'est ça. C'est bien.)

C'est un inconnu du nom de Lynn. Voilà c'est dit. Et oui, Lynn est bien UN inconnu. Arrow-Zoar de son nom de famille. Il était très grand (au moins 1m90) fin comme un stylo au régime à ceci près que le stylo est un peu plus gros, brun avec des cheveux longs, filasses et emmêlés qui accentuent son air de euh.. (insérer ici le mot qui vous convient. Propositions: balai à franges, squelette oublié dans un placard, Hermione au régime, Trelawney en transe.) un oeil vert, l'autre brun. Un modèle de beauté.

(Rogue: Eh bien il est beau le nouveau! Si c'est CA qui doit être prof à MA place... Si il-ou-elle est compétent, je veux bien manger ma cape!

L'autrice: Humm j'ai pas encore décidé ça, mais prépare le sel.

Rogue; énervé: Jamais de la vie! Petrificus Totalus!

L'auteure m'a demandé de prendre la suite de son récit. Ne me demandez pas pourquoi, c'est confidentiel.)

Cet incapable de Arrow-Zoar entra dans la salle des professeurs. Je le dévisageait de mon regard 'Avada-Kedavra', mais ça ne semblait rien lui faire. En fait il avait un air de hareng frit propre aux Weasley en général. Peut-être un cousin? Avec une bonne teinture on fait des miracles. Je prenais la Gazette du Sorcier, et me retenant d'en coller un coup sur la tête du nouveau, fit semblant de lire, parcourant mentalement la liste de mes poisons les plus forts. Le fromage Munster arrivait en tête de liste.

Arrow-Zoar décida de faire les présentations, à mon plus grand malheur. Je faisais semblant d'être très occupé par le comptage de mes cheveux. Tiens, ils sont un peu gras on dirait, mon dernier shampooing ne remonte pourtant qu'à l'année dernière...

"Bonjour, je m'appelle Lynn Arrow-Zoar. Et vous?"

"Pas moi" répondis-je. Il avait une voix de cantatrice sur le retour, ou de jeune en pleine mue de voix et enroué. Au choix. Bonnie Tyler faisait pâle figure à côté de ça!

"Oh? Euh bon c'est pas grave. Etes-vous un vampire? Non parce qu'ils me font très peur et vous savez, je n'ai pas de pieu sur moi, donc... Enfin c'est pas grave. Vous lisez quoi? Ah oui la Gazette. C'est quoi votre spécialité? Moi c'est le thé au citron. Non parce que je ne suis pas prof à l'origine vous savez... Un jour je vous montrerez ma collection de théières en porcelaine rose à rayures kaki, j'en ai aussi une mauve à petites étoiles jaunes qui est très jolie. Un bonbon à la menthe? Non? Bon tant-pis. Ahlalala, les jeunes de nos jours... J'ai eu les Serpentard ce matin, quels bandes de bizarres! Je ne comprends pas, ils se sont tous endormis, pourtant je leur parlais de mes vacances en Himalaya, c'est très beau l'Himalaya vous savez, et..."

"SILENCE!" hurlais-je. Une pipelette amie des théières, manquait plus que ça. "Vous ne voyez pas que je suis occupé? Non, je ne suis pas un vampire (mais pourquoi ces regards étonnés?) ma spécialité c'est les Potions!! Les Po-Tions!! quand aux Serpentard, je suis le directeur de LEUR maison, et je les ENCOURAGE à dormir dans vos cours, et vos théières, vous savez où vous pouvez vous les mettre? ET CESSEZ DE ME REGARDER AVEC CET AIR DE POISSON PAS FRAIS!!" je me sentais vraiment à bout face au Veracrasse-humain qui se tenait devant moi.

"Non, je ne sais pas pour mes théières, justement! J'en ai 39598 à caser; si vous avez une idée, c'est le bienvenu! et puis..." reprit-il.

Je ne le laissais pas finir, réprimait une forte envie de lui dire où exactement il pourrait ranger ses trucs, et repartais au pas de course vers mes sombres et néanmoins calmes cachots.

Arrivé en lieu sûr, je me collais contre la porte et soupirais. On avait eu Quirrel. Ok. On avait eu le Locky de ses dames, d'accord. On avait eu le loup transgénique, ça passe. On a eu droit à un sosie de Fol-Oeil-qui-n'a-pas-que-ça-de-fou, bon. On a eu la tarée du Ministère et ses assiettes décoratives, soit. mais la ça dépasse vraiment toutes les pires tortures que j'ai eu à subir de toute ma vie! Je décidais de ne pas aller à la Grande Salle pour le repas. Demain seras un meilleurs jour, au moins si tu pousses Arrow-Le-Parleur du haut de la tour d'astronomie, ça pourra passer pour un accident... Ou peut-être vaudrait-il mieux l'envoyer en vadrouille dans la Forêt Interdite, avec un peu de chance il se fera dévorer... A moins qu'il n'arrive à endormir tout le monde avec son attaque Parole...

Un peu plus tard, je me préparais pour dormir. Je commençais avec les 6ème année de Gryffondor le lendemain, et il était hors de question de ne pas être en forme pour casser du Potter. A peine mon joli pyjama à petites chauve-souris enfilé, des coups frappèrent à la porte, et avant que j'ai pu dire quoi que se soit, quelqu'un entra.

"Dites, vous n'avez pas une petite potion pour dormir? Parce que vous savez, moi quand je ne suis pas dans mon lit je dors très mal! Alors je me suis dit: Voila mon p'tit Lynn, le charmant jeune-homme qui t'as donné des conseils de rangement tout-à-l'heure, il a dit qu'il s'y connaissait en potions, tu devrais peut-être lui demander! Bon c'est vrai que vous aviez l'air fatigué, mais je me suis dit que..." déblatéra Arrow-Zoar, car c'était bien lui.

"Non je n'ai rien pour dormir. Fermez les volets, couchez-vous, fermez les yeux et le sommeil devrait venir. Essayez de ne plus me derranger, merci, au-revoir." envoyais-je magistralement avant de lui fermer la porte au nez.

Je me couchais donc, savourant enfin le calme de cette belle nuit noire.

A peine je fermais l'oeil, des rêves plein de Potter torturés voire morts défilant devant mes yeux, je senti qu'on me pinçait. Ca ne pouvait pas être ma Marque... J'ouvrais lentement un oeil... Et sursautait, me levant d'un coup, la baguette pointée droit devant moi. Il était là.

"Oh vous êtes bien nerveux mon p'tit! C'était juste pour vous dire que vos conseils, eh bien ils n'ont pas marchés, mais merci quand-même! Au fait, vous connaîtriez pas un autre truc? Ou un bon somnifère? Non parce que vous savez, moi..."

"Arrow-Zoar... Que faites-vous ici exactement? Qui vous envoie?"

"Oh mais pas de ça entre nous, appellez-moi Lynn, comme tout le monde! et..."

"Et rien du tout! FICHEZ LE CAMP DE MES CACHOTS! N'y revenez jamais! Ne m'adressez plus la parole vous entendez? SILENCE!! Si vous ne dégagez pas immédiatement, je vous promet que vous aller mourir dans d'atroces souffrances!! Je m'y connais en tortures! J'ai une cassette de Walt Disney et je n'hésiterais pas à m'en servir!" hurlais-je. Ma baguette envoyait des étincelles. Malheur.

"Oh c'est très joli ce que vous faites avec votre baguette! Bon, je m'en vais alors, à demain collègue! Au fait, vous vous appellez comment? Non parce que vous savez, vous ne me l'avez pas dit tout à l'heure et alors je me suis dit..." continua Arrow-le-plus-chieur-que-Potter sans se soucier de mes avertissements.

"Si quelqu'un vous demande pourquoi vous revenez avec trois ou quatre jambes en moins, une lobotomie (quoi-que je ne croie pas une seconde à un possible cerveau dans votre crâne), ou la langue coupée, dites que c'est Severus Rogue qui vous a fait ça. Au moins on me décorrera pour 'bienfait à l'humanitée'... Maintenant retournez dans votre chambre et buvez le contenu de cette fiole..." dis-je avec mon habituelle voix glaciale et sifflante, celle qui fait mouiller le pantalon de Londubat, en lui donnant une petite bouteille de mon dernier somnifère. Avec la dose qu'il y a la-dedans, il devrait dormir au moins jusqu'à Noël. Dommage que j' n'ai pas le droit de lui refiler ma potion spéciale Brûle-Langue... C'est si joli de voire leur petite langue rose devenir noire, se ratatiner puis disparaître en cendres! Ah si j'osais...

"Oh ben merci collègue! Dites-moi vous êtes toujours aussi nerveux, non parce que moi vous savez, j'aime bien les gens calmes. Mais vous parraîssez sympa! C'est pas toujours qu'on peut parler avec quelqu'un qui vit dans un cachot. Mais dites-moi il fait froid ici, vous n'avez pas fait installer le chauffage? et..." reprit-il de sa voix rapide et stressante, moche et rocailleuse. Pénible aussi.

"DEHORS!!" si un mot plus fort que hurler existe, insérez-le ici. Je lui envoyais la porte sur le nez, si fort qu'elle se décrocha presque. Enfin au calme.

(L'auteuse, délivrée du maléfice du saucisson: Bon, je reprends!

Rogue: Pourquoi? Je voulais tuer Arrow-Zoar moi!

L'autrice: justement. Y'a pas moyen.

Rogue, boudeur: Maieuh c'est pas juste!!

L'auteure: Allez zou! Cou-couche panier le Rogue!)

Kahlia regarda son emploi du temps et vit qu'elle commençait avec Potions. Elle aimait bien cette matière d'habitude, surtout quand il s'agissait de faire des jolis liquides multicolores et pétillants. Elle avait déjà rempli une salle de mousse rose indélébile. Elle pensait faire pareil, voire mieux. Elle observa en coin Harry et Ron qui jouaient à la bataille explosive et Hermione qui endormait Lavande avec ses histoires d'elfes de maison, et de son nouveau club pour chats. Neville, un gros bandage autour de la main, cherchait Trévor partout, mais Pattenrond l'avait un peu "réduit" de quelques centimètres. Kahlia songea qu'elle aurait pu tomber plus mal. Elle avait toujours son mouton de poussière dans la main, et le regardait en se disant

"Quand-même, il a des oreilles de brebis! Puis c'est pas tout les jours qu'on voit un mouton orange qui brille la nuit!"

A ce moment-là, Harry fut victime d'une explosion, qui l'envoya valser à l'autre bout de la pièce, cognant sa tête contre une armure qui poussa un juron, et lui donna un coup de masse-d'arme en prime. Un son creux résonna.

"C'est pas juste, on avait dit qu'on truquait pas les cartes!Ouinnnnnn"pleura Harry, tout roussi et cabossé.

"Pas ma faute" dit Ron "C'est Fred et Georges qui ont fait le coup. C'est pas mon jeu. Le miens arrose les joueurs de liquide visqueux vert. Tu devrais t'excuser auprès de l'armure, j'ai l'impression qu'elle va te redonner un coup."

"Un coup? Quel coup? J'ai rien senti!" demanda Harry, stupidement

"Ca explique beaucoup de choses... Surtout pourquoi ça sonnait si creux dans la tête de Harry.."

Kahlia se replongea dans son livre "La psychologie du Troll pour les nuls." Un magnifique livre en cinq pages. Y'a pas grand chose à dire sur ce sujet. Elle avait eu cours de Défense contre les Forces du Mal avec "l'autre espèce de stupide bestiole de l'espace", comme elle le nommait déjà. Kahlia s'ennuyait. Presque autant que quand elle écoutait Hermione.

Soudain, Dean Thomas taversa la pièce, recouvert d'une épaisse substance verte gluante. Neville s'accrocha aux rideaux

"AHH le Monstre des Marais est de retours!!" et il tenta de se jeter par la fenêtre. Heureusement, Super-Fufu, qui passait par là complètement par hasard (surtout pour échapper à Dumbledore), amortit sa chute.

"Skwaaaaak!!" (traduction: Non mais oh ça va pas Je suis pas une piste d'attérissage!")? gueula l'honorable oiseau rouge et or, avant de re-balancer Neville à l'intérieur de la Salle Commune, l'agrémentant au passage d'une belle fiente.

Neville courru ensuite dans la salle de bain la plus proche, ou Mimi Geignarde, planquée là, cria, gloussa, hurla, ria et finit par pleurer, on sais pas trop pourquoi.

Kahlia regarda Dean et lui demanda

"Woah, t'as la recette? J'en veux absolument un bocal pour mettre dans les cheveux de Arrow-Machin la!!"

"Non, j'en sais rien." souffla Dean, mécontant.

"Oh zut bon tant-pis..." se résigna-t'elle avant de plonger dans un nouveau livre "Milles façons de tuer quelqu'un comme dans un film d'horreur" par Allan Ghore-Rribeul.

L'année commençait bien.

Encore un chapitre de fini! J'ai besoin de votre avis!


	3. Chapter 3

_**CHAPITRE 3:**Les Mangemorts sont nos amis, ils faut les aimer aussi!_

Rogue se réveilla d'une humeur massacrante. Il décida alors de faire un truc exceptionnel, et il entra dans sa douche. A peine avait-il allumé l'eau qu'il glissa sur le savon. Heureusement, sa chère cape avait amorti le choc. Quand-même, j'allais pas vous faire imaginer un Rogue tout nu, ça va pas non?!

(Rogue: Quoi ça va pas? J'ai un corps d'athlète moi!

L'auteu-(mettre ici ce que vous voulez): Un athlète qui aurait beaucoup de laisser-allé!

Rogue: hum hum je ne voudrais pas faire mon malin, mais parlons un peu de Flitwick...

L'auteureuh: Quoi Flit-Flit? C'est pas le sujet!)

L'illustre professeur de Potions se releva donc péniblement, eh ben oui il est plus tout jeune, et tomba nez à nez avec..

"NONNNNN!! Pas vous!!"

"Ah bien le bonjour collègue! Je vous dérange pas? Oh mais qu'est-ce que vous faites tout habillé dans votre douche? Ah vous réparez la tuyauterie? Non parce que vous savez, moi.." Clama Lynn, car c'était encore lui.

"Qui vous a donné la permission d'entrer, immonde cafard?" susurra Rogue, près à étriper le nouveau dès qu'il aurait réussi à éteindre l'eau (ben oui avec son expérience des douches, il doit pas bien savoir manier le robinet!)

"Oh ben ça fait déjà deux heures que je campe devant votre porte, vous êtes pas bien matinal! Non parce que vous savez, moi je me lève à.." recommença l'intarissable Arrow-Zoar (admirez le jeu de mot!)

"IL EST CINQ HEURES DU MATIN!! Vous feriez mieux de préparer vos cours plutôt que de venir emm-censuré- les honnêtes gens dans leur douche annuelle!" Hurla un Rogue trempé et encore plus énervé que d'habitude, si c'est possible.

"Oh ben je pensais qu'on pourrait p't'être aller prendre notre petit dej' ensemble? Non parce que vous savez, le petit dèj, c'est le repas le plus important de la journée et..." continua Arrow-Le-Terrible.

"Rien du tout! Mais pourquoi vous collez pas quelqu'un d'autre? Pourquoi moi?? POURQUOIII!!" se désespérait Rogue comme il ne l'avait plus fait depuis que Lupin lui avait volé ses merveilleux gants roses en 1ère année.

Arrow-Zoar ne répondit rien, trop occupé à tirer hors de sa salle notre cher professeur aux pensées aussi noires qu'un chat de la même couleur mangeant un bâton de réglisse dans une mine de charbon pendant une nuit sans lune. C'est dire.

(Rogue: Pourquoi c'est à moi que ça arrive?

L'auteure: Ben falait pas râler!

Rogue, consterné: Nonmého et la liberté d'expression?!

L'auteuse: Hum connait pas.

Rogue furieux: Accio..

L'autrice: Pas de ça ici! Un mot de plus et vous quittez cette fic définitivement!

Rogue, mielleux: Oh ça va hein si on peut plus rigoler...je tiens à mon prestige moi, c'est tout!

L'auteureuh: Bon, alors au boulot! rhalala!)

Arrivés dans le couloir, une douleur fulgurante (pourquoi toujours cet adjéctif d'ailleurs?) traversa le bras gauche de Rogue. Prestement, par effet magique de la volonté de l'auteur, il réussi à se dégager de la poigne de fer de son agresseur verbal, et retourna se cloîtrer dans ses cachots où il alluma-oh deuxième surprise de la journée- un feu dans la cheminée. Un peu de poudre là-dessus, et le voila parti.

Rogue attéri dans une cheminée perdue au milieu de la forêt de Rambouillet (mais qu'est ce qu'elle fiche là?) et parti en direction d'une vieille botte crasseuse qu'il toucha. Peu après le Portoloin le déposa dans la chambre d'une vieille dame en nuisette rose à froufrous, quelque-part au sud de Londres, dame qui avait dû être séduisante il y a environ soixante-dix ans, et avec une quarantaine de kilos en moins. Faisant fi des propositions malhonnêtes de la dame 'Mais venez donc prendre un verre! Vous êtes siiii mignon, et puis regardez-moi votre teint! Je vais vous faire un bon gâteau!', il entra dans la cheminée, qui le re-déposa au milieu d'un champ labouré probablement en Australie, si on en juge par le nombre de Koala dans les arbres. (et personne ne s'étonne de voire une cheminée style empire à cet endroit-là?!) Encore un portoloin et le voilà enfin... au mileu de la lande écossaise, à vingt mètres de Poudlard. Il regarda habilement autour de lui pour être sûre que personne ne l'avait repéré, et souleva une trappe dans le sol, masquée par un peu de gazon. Il s'y engouffra.

(Rogue le retours: Et je suis obligé de faire tout ça?

L'autriceuh: Ben oui.

Rogue: Mais pourquoi?

L'auteuse: Ben parce que je l'ai décidé.

Rogue: Mais c'est injuste?!

L'autrice: Et c'est vous qui dites ça...)

Un système magique composé d'un sorcier à l'air stupide et bête, lui demanda son nom et le code secret.

"Quel code secret?" interrogea le Mangemort-des-potions-amis-des-vieilles-dames-a-froufrous-et-des-profs-a-la-parole-encombrante.

"Bah euh je sais pas... Code secret?" récidiva l'autre au visage ravagé par la réflexion intense.

"Bon au hasard alors: Vive le Seigneur des Ténèbres!" répondit Rogue à demi mots.

"Euh j'me souviens plus euh on va dire que c'est ça, hein?" dit le système-magique-très-élaboré-composé-d'un-sorcier-vous-connaissez-la-suite-appelons-le-Machin-Chose.

Rogue soupira, sentant un mélange de migraine et de lassitude l'envahir, et continua son chemin.

Après une petite heure de marche en suivant un plan très compliqué qui le faisait passer au moins dix fois au même endroit, il arriva enfin dans une salle où trois ou quatre Mangemorts attendaient déjà. Voldemort se tenait au centre de la pièce, son fidèle serpent à côté de lui.

"Bien, je crois que nous sommes au complet." siffla vous-savez-qui-non-je-ne-sais-pas-ben-si-vous-savez-celui-dont-on-ne-doit-pas-prononcer-le-nom-ah-oui-lui.

"Au complet? Mais il manque des tas de gens!" remarqua Lucius.

"Oui ben faut pas trop leur en demander hein? Ils ont dû se perdre en route!" soupira le Lord-presque-noir-mais-pas-tout-à-fait-il-en-manque-un-peu-là

"A propos du système de sécurité, c'était vraiment obligé tout ça? Au fait, votre garde ne connaît pas le code." demanda Rogue.

"Le code? Quel code? Oui tout cela est très utile, la preuve, si même mes chers Mangemorts ne s'en sortent pas, c'est que c'est efficace non?" lança Tom-Tom-le-Terrible.

Rogue grommela quelque chose d'indistinct, que Voldy-le-méchant-garçon se prépara à lui faire répèter, descendant précipitamment de son trône, mais il n'alla pas plus loin.

"Nagini! Lâche-moi espèce de sale bête! psssss!! psschh!! Vilain le serpent! Déroule-toi immédiatement! pssssschh!! pssssiii!! Laisse papa, allez lache!"

Nagini, s'était enroulé le long des jambes de son maître, le faisant trébucher bêtement sur le tapis. L'image de Voldemort, empêtré dans son animal de compagnie et essayant vainement de le décrocher avait de quoi faire rire.

Après une lutte acharnée, et aidé de ses fidèles Mangemorts qui tiraient sur le serpent, Le-Plus-Grand-Mage-Noir-De-Tous-Les-Temps se remit sur ses pieds.

"Hem donc la mission du jour. Oui c'est ça. Nagini, ne me regarde pas comme ça... Donc euh... Ah oui, Severus, as-tu du nouveau?"

"J'ai d'abord une question. Est-ce-que Lynn Arrow-Zoar a quelque chose à voire avec vous?"

"Non, c'est quoi?" demanda Voldemort-ah-zut-j'ai-oublié-qu'il-faut-pas-le-nommer

"Hum le nouveau prof de Défense etc.. Vu sa capacité à la torture mentale je pensais que vous l'aviez peut-être envoyé. Sinon rien de neuf à part que les cours de Potions sont obligatoires en sixième année et que le vieux débris est toujours aussi fou." reprit Rogue, fatigué.

(Rogue: A-propos moi, pourquoi c'est pas moi qui prend la narration?

L'auteure: J'avais dit avant un truc du genre "encore un mot et dehors"...)

"Bien bien bien. Mon plan diabolique s'annonce à merveille. Lucius! apportez-moi un verre de whisky, et arrosez les plantes, aussi."se réjouit Tom-la-Terreur

"Mais maître, vous savez bien que vous ne supportez pas l'alcool!" remarqua Lulu-le-blondinet.

"SILENCE! Pas tout le monde est obligé de le savoir! Bon rho.. ça va, servez-moi un thé glacé."

"Et les plantes? Je les arroses aussi avec du thé? Ou peut-être qu'elles préfèrent le whisky? Mais, Maître, pourquoi vous êtes tout rouge? Et pourquoi vous serrez les poings comme ça?" demanda Lucius, toujours aussi fort.

"Vous leur donnez de l'eau, espèce de triple idiot!! Disparaissez de ma vue avant que je me fâche! ENDOLORIS!!" hurla Celui-Qui-A-Tendence-A-S'énerver.

Rogue regarda qui tirait le bas de sa cape, et croisa le regard de Nagini qui y avait planté ses crochets, et bavait abondamment son venin. Le très peu estimé professeur lança un regard noir assorti d'un froncement de nez et tira sa précieuse pièce de tissus d'un coup sec. Un bruit de tissus déchiré lui répondit.

"Je crois qu'il vaut mieux que je m'en aille, une absence ne serait pas bien vue.." sussura Rogue sans détacher ses yeux du réptile qui cherchait visiblement un nouvel endroit où s'accrocher.

"Bien, vas-y alors. Ne fait pas attention à Nagini, il fait ses dents. Au fait, vous êtes tous invités pour son anniversaire, ce week-end! Je compte sur vous pour venir... Et si vous croisez vos incapables de collègues, faites-leur savoir que je les attends toujours, perdus ou pas!!" lança le Voldynouchet.

Pendant ce temps à Poudlard, Harry écoutait le cours de Mme Bibine. Bien qu'il savait plutôt bien voler, Dumbledore avait insisté pour qu'il continue de prendre des cours. Au moins jusqu'à ce qu'il sache la différence entre un Vif d'or et un hibou postal. Ron jouait à retirer des brindilles ni vu ni connu sur le balais de Malefoy, et Hermione tricotait. Oui, elle confectionnait des pulls en laine verte, avec la superbe inscription: "S.A.L.E. et S.L.C.D.C.T.S.M.P.L.P.D.M.S.S.E.C.B, ensemble contre les discriminations sorcières!" en orange vif. (Rappelons que sa dernière association en date, la S.L.C.D.C.T.S.M.P.L.P.D.M.S.S.E.C.B signifie Sauvons Les Chats De Concièrges Trop Souvent Maltraités Par Les Professeurs De Metamorphose Sans Scrupules Et Carrément Barbarres, voire chapitre 1.) Elle comptait les faire porter à tous les membres de son nouveau club.

Kahlia avait apporté son propre balais, un Nimbus2000 qui semblait bien vieillot. Toutes une série de petits traits sur le manche semblaient tenir une comptabilité. Le score de on-ne-sais-pas-quoi atteignait les quatre cent quarante. Quatre cent quarante et un, elle venait d'en ajouter un.

"Pourquoi tu entaille le manche de ton balai?" Demanda Ron, toujours là quand il s'agit de balais.

"Un trait quand je m'ennuie, tu devrais essayer." répondit Kahlia.

"Oh la nouvelle elle détruit son baaaaaaaaaaaaaalai!!" gloussa Malefoy avant de décoller pour attérir brutalement quelques mètres plus loin, son balai sérieusement ammoché.

Ron sorti une poignée de brindilles de sa poche et se mit à ricaner.

"Tu me dois trente noises, tu avais dit que Malefoy tomberai à moins de deux mètres." remarqua distraitement Seamus Finnigan. Crabbe et Goyle s'empressèrent de remonter leurs manches (mais pourquoi se remontent-ils mutuellement les manches??) et essayèrent de foncer dans le tas. Malefoy qui faisait un deuxième attérissage forcé les en empêcha en tombant devant eux.

"Mais c'est pas juste Madaaaaaaaaaaaame?! Mon balai a été saboté! Je vais le dire à mon père et il va vous tirer les oreilles et ça sera bien fait pour vous!!" pleurnicha le blondinet.

"Tu dis un mot de plus et c'est toi que je sabote!" Lança Harry

"Mais c'est lui qu'à commencéeuh!!" continua Drago

s'ensuivit une bataille sanglante. Ou pas.

Mme Bibine, qui en avait vraiment marre de tout ça et qui restait à ce poste depuis des années uniquement parce qu'elle était secrètement amoureuse de Hagrid, s'en alla chercher l'infirmière.

Un triste spectacle attendait Mme Pomfresh... Des élèves, oui il en restait des entiers, Hermione notamment qui hurlait son soutien depuis les gradins les plus proches. Pour le reste, c'était plutôt un amas de tentacules à furoncles saucissonnés avec des chauves-souris qui leur tournaient autour, agrémentés parfois d'un Jambencoton ou de dents extra-extra longues. Avec un tel casting, le calamar du lac gagnait un prix de beauté!

"Qu'est ce qui c'est passé?" demanda professionnellement Mme Pomfresh

"Hummpf humpf!!" répondit Drago

"Bon. Ca fait mal si j'appuie là?"

"Mmm-mm." reprit Seamus.

"Bon, il faudra surveiller ça." diagnostiqua l'infirmière.

"Mpfssshhhmm.."réussit à émettre Kahlia.

"Oui, c'est tout à fait guerissable, vous n'aurez aucune séquelle jeune-fille.."

"Flrrrrmmmpfff!!"

"Calmez-vous Potter, pas la peine de jurer ainsi!" lança Mme Pomfresh qui avait apparament un don pour comprendre ce charabia.

"Mpff humm!! Frpfff! mmmmmmpppff!!" recommença Potter

"Je vois ce que vous voulez dire, mais je me fiche de savoir si c'est Malefoy qui a commencé!" dit la noble infirmière

"Rgnnnnmffffffff!!"lui répondit Drago.

"Bon, Malefoy, je vous ai dit que je m'en fichais, les balais boycottés, c'est pas mon domaine, allez, tout le monde à l'infirmerie."

S'ensuivit un silence pesant, ou personne ne bougea.

"Bon ça va j'ai compris... Vous ne pouvez pas marcher.. Mobili Corpus!" lança Mme Pomfresh, blasée.

Les cours furent suspendus pour les jeunes atteints de maléfices divers.

Chapitre 3 bouclé! Bientôt la suite!


	4. Chapter 4

_**CHAPITRE 4:**Le concombre de la discorde _

_petite note: Le titre "les raisins de la colère" étant déjà pris, j'ai dû me rabattre sur le concombre. Merci à tous ceux qui suivent cette histoire de fou ;-) !!_

Kahlia prit son sac et s'en alla en direction des cachots. Fallait vraiment le vouloir de vivre dans une ancienne prison sans chauffage, ni fenêtre ni télé. Et elle n'avait pas tout vu. Arrivée devant les sombres anciennes-geôles-reconverties-en-salle-de-cours-que-ça-change-pas-trop-vu-qu'en-général-on-dirait-que-les-salles-de-cours-sont-dessinées-par-ceux-qui-font-le-design-des-prisons, en un mot s'il vous plaît, elle se dit

"Pff heureusement que j'ai pas encore pris Astronomie en option, passer du quatrième sous-sol au quinzième étage, y'a que les coach sportif pour le recommander! Je parie que le prof garde toute une collection de "playboy" pour passer le temps...Ca doit être pour ça qu'on le voit rarement"

Arriva Rogue. Ou plutôt arriva un être pâle voire maladif, avec des cheveux graisseux et trempés, une robe dégoulinante d'eau et une cape en lambeaux. Il n'avait pas eu le temps de se sècher depuis sa terrible rencontre avec la douche maudite et Voldy-chéri. Un joli bruit de 'floc-floc' le suivait partout à la trace, mais même avec ça, il n'arrivait pas à être marrant. En fait, même déguisé en clown avec du céleri branche dans les oreilles, le chapeau de Mme Londubat, celui avec le vautour et une cape rose fluo, il ne sera jamais drôle.

(Rogue: J'espère ne jamais avoir à porter ça...

L'autrice:Ben tiens, ça me donne une idée!

Rogue: Hors de question! Impédimenta! Stupéfix !!

L'auteure a eu un autre empêchement (c'est pas professionel tout ça!) Je prends donc la suite, puisque je n'ai pas le choix.)

Je remontais donc l'allée, me maudissant de ne pas m'avoir lancé un 'Impervius' à moi-même avant d'entrer dans la douche... J'y penserais l'an prochain. J'avais donc en face de moi les lionceaux. Avec Weasley. bon. Avec Londubat. Soit. Avec Potter. NON il n'allait pas me gâcher ma journée! J'en avais assez bavé avec l'autre sangsue parlante, rien ne pouvais m'énerver d'avantage. RIEN!

"Entrez et SILENCE!" Gueulais-je de mon ton le meilleur, avant de glisser sur un bout de ma cape et de me rattraper ni-vu-ni-connu à la porte. Ma si précieuse cape, démolie et pleine de venin à cause d'un serpent pré-pubère qui n'a pas pu s'empêcher de s'y accrocher comme une pince à linge au nez de Malefoy quand il croise un choux de Bruxelles!Et même pas récupérable, le poison... Eh mince, avec ça Arrow-Chose-Truc aurait pu disparaître rapidement... un peu de ça dans ses chères théières et s'en était fini. Un peu plus et j'en pleurerais de désespoir!!

"Sortez vos livres et ouvrez-le en page 356."

"Monsieur? J'ai pas de page 356!" se tortilla celle-qui-aurait-dû-aller-à-Serdaigle-alias-Granger

"Ca je m'en fiche, vous devriez avoir un livre complet. Ca m'étonne de vous, j'aurais pensé que vous auriez choisi une version augmentée avec préface..." Ah j'adore sa mine consternée!

"Monsieur?" Hasarda Malefoy

"Oui, qu'est-ce qui se passe Malefoy?"

"Ben c'est à dire que y'a aucun livre avec une page 356..."

"Bon c'est pas grave.. on va faire un poison très puissant, et nottez pour demain de le tester sur votre professeur de Défense contre les forces du Mal."Ah ce que j'ai mal au crâne! Le premier qui parle, vingt points en moins et une retenue!

"Mais monsieur, c'est pas légal!" Lança une illustre inconnue.

"Vingt points en moins et une retenue. Et puis qui êtes-vous?" Elle l'avait bien cherchée sa punition!

"Je suis Kahlia Machin..."

"Ca fera encore cinq points de moins. Ne pas venir dans mon cour sans nom de famille!"

"Mais.." commença Kahlia Machin, car c'était bien son nom.

J'inscrivais donc la recette du 'jus de la mort' (quel beau nom!) en espérant qu'un de mes stupides élèves n'allait pas me balancer si jamais Arrow-Zoar succombait dans d'atroces souffrances.

"Monsieur?" Questionna Weasley

"Qu'est-ce qui il y a ENCORE?

"Harry vient de s'évanouir, il a respiré la vapeur et.."

"Donnez-lui une paire de claques de ma part."

Je me serais fait une vraie joie de le faire moi-même, mais je n'aurais pas été capable de me retenir de le tuer. Fichu reptile de malheur!A cause de lui ma cape s'est désintégrée... Il faudrait vraiment que je réusisse un jour à lui voler de venin.. C'est vraiment puissant ces machins-là.

A-propos machin, la nouvelle a reussi à remplir son chaudron de bulles vertes, je vois vraiment pas comment...

Je ne sais pas pourquoi, le reste de cette journée me paraît vraiment calme... Tiens, c'est vrai, Arrow-Zoar ne m'a plus collé depuis le matin...

(L'auteuse, enfin délivrée des sorts: Pfiou ras-le-bol! Ollivander!

Ollivander: Oui?

L'autrice: Il me faut une baguette, j'en ai marre!

Ollivander:Bois de saule, 23,15 cm, crin de licorne...

Lauteuse: Tout ce que vous voudrez! Rogue?

Rogue: Oui?

Lauteure: Stupéfix!)

Dumbledore faisait les cent pas dans son bureau. Fumseck avait retrouvé sa place, attaché avec du scotch à son perchoir. Rapidement quelqu'un frappa à la porte.

"Moui?"

"C'est moi!" Claironna McGonnagal

"Ah Minerva! Je vous attendais" répondit Dumbledore, tout content.

"Albus, nous devons parler d'un sujet sérieux. Il s'agit de votre idée de course..."cria McGo'

"Minerva, vous connaissez mon avis là-dessus, la course aura lieu!" répondit Dumbledore

"Peut-être que je pourrais entrer dans votre bureau, ce sera plus simple que de hurler à travers la porte..."

S'ensuivi donc une discussion sur une prétendue course. A suivre.

Kahlia ramassa ses affaires, vida son chaudron des bulles vertes compactes et explosives et s'en alla en cours de Défense contre les Forces du Mal.

"Ah bonjour les jeunes! Alors vous avez bien dormi? Parce que moi, vous savez, il faut que je dorme beaucoup, sinon je fatigue vite, et ça serait dommage, je dois vous parlez de plein de trucs aujourd'hui, et si je fatigue alors ça n'ira pas, donc on en était resté où la dernière fois? parce que moi, vous savez, j'ai plein de classes alors je ne sais plus où j'en suis hein. Oh je vous ai parlé de la fois où j'ai voyagé en Bolivie? Non parce que vous savez, moi je voyage beaucoup et..."

Et la moitié de la salle s'endormi. Kahlia qui tennait encore un peu le coup, dessinait sur sa marge. C'est une façon de parler, vu que j'ai jamais vu de parchemin avec une marge. Elle avait dessiné un petit sorcier qui ressemblait vaguement à Arrow-Zoar, enseveli sous une tone de porridge. Elle se demandait toujours si Rogue avait vraiment l'intention de leur faire tester leur poison sur Arrow-Le-Grave. Elle l'aurait fait. Finalement, lasse d'écouter le voyage en Bolivie, elle sorti un livre, 'Comment passer son temps quand il n'y a rien à faire" magnifique chef-d'oeuvre par Henry Fonkzy-Ohnèr. En ça Kahlia ressemblait à Hermione, toutes deux adoraient lire. D'ailleurs, la Gryffondor aux cheveux emêlés gardait la main levée depuis près d'une demi-heure, ce qui est un exploit en soi. Essayez, vous allez voir, au bout de 10 minutes on commence à avoir carrément mal. Mais Hermione a des muscles spéciaux pour ça dans son bras.

"Oui mademoiselle? Vous vous appelez? Non parce que vous savez, moi avec tous les élèves que j'ai, j'ai du mal à me rappeler des noms, mais bon c'est pas grave d'ailleurs..."

"Euh monsieur, je peux parler maintenant?"

"Ah oui, mais biensûr, mais bon je disais donc que comme je vous ai pas depuis longemps, on devrait peut-être faire un tour des présentations, donc je commence, moi je suis.." continua Arrow-Zoar.

"Euh monsieur, c'est juste pour savoir si on va utiliser notre livre ou notre baguette une fois..." demanda timidement Celle-Qui-Fera-Un-Jour-Une-Indigestion-De-Connaissances-Aussi-Inutiles-Qu'-Encombrantes.

"Ah vous avez des livres? Non parce que vous savez, moi je suis pas enseignant au départ hein, mais bon si vous dites qu'il faut se servir de ça.. Au fait, vous avez vu votre professeur de Potions aujourd'hui? Non parce que vous savez, il m'a laissé en plan ce matin dans le couloir, et je l'ai pas revu, c'est un sympa lui, je l'aime bien j'espère qu'il est pas malade au moins, non parce que vous savez, moi les gens contagieux, j'aime pas trop ça hein, et puis au fait, si vous le croisez, dites-lui que je l'attends ce soir à la salle des prof, j'espère qu'il viendra, j'aimerais lui montrer mes mille quatre cent trente huit diapositives sur l'exposition de col de bouteilles de 1238 à nos jours! Bien, où en étais-je alors?..." poursuivi l'incroyable parleur.

A entendre que Rogue serait sympa, les élèves se réveillèrent d'un coup. Neville se cachait derrière son parchemin en faisant des signes de croix, Dean Thomas et Seamus Finnigan se tenaient l'un l'autre et Harry... S'était évanoui.

Kahlia avait relevé le nez de son livre, mais ne semblait pas particulièrement concernée. Elle se remémorra juste qu'elle devait aller en retenue le soir même, et elle soupira avant de reprendre la passionante lecture sur la manière la plus efficace de compter les mouches en vol sans les stupéfixer.

Le soir venu, tous se retrouvèrent à la salle commune. Kahlia écrivait à toute vitesse sur un parchemin teinté bleu pâle (la dernière mode). Ron arriva et lu:

'A Hermione Granger, je lègue ma collection de livres;

Mettre ici la signature du notaire de votre choix, ci-joint une procuration. Signé Kahlia Machin.'

"Tu fais quoi?" demanda Ron-Le-Rouquin

"J'écris mon testament."

"Bourquois?" demanda encore Ron, qui mangeait. Ben tiens.

"Ben ça se voit que c'est pas toi qui doit passer la soirée avec la chauve-souris-graisseuse-partiale-et-moche..." répondit Kahlia, avec un regard blasé.

"Ah, ouais l'abominable homme des cachots, t'en fais pas, on est tous passés par là. Au pire tu ferras du ménage" dit Ron

"Du ménage? Oh non! ça craint... T'as vu l'état de sa salle? Y'a des kilos de bestioles mortes dans des bocaux... C'est un fou maniaque sadique et sans-coeur ce type!"

"Et encore, t'as pas tout vu..."

Kahlia confia donc son testament à Ron et s'en alla vers les cachots. En route, elle croisa Arrow-Zoar.

'Eh ben manquait plus que ça..." songeat-elle.

Arrivée devant la salle de Rogue, après un blabla interminable de Arrow-le-pire-que-tout, elle retira ses bouchons d'oreilles et frappa à la porte. Ou plutôt elle frappa sur le ventre de Rogue qui se tenait devant la porte, mais habillé tout en noir, il imitait parfaitement l'entrée de son cachot. Il a des dons d'imitateur insoupçonnés, ce type.

"Miss Machin, vous devriez faire attention à ce que vous faites. OH NON PAS LUI!! POURQUOI VOUS L'AVEZ EMMENE??"

"Oh bonjour vous! Je me demandais ce que vous faisiez à cette heure-ci, parce que vous savez, moi, j'aime bien savoir ce que font mes amis, parce que c'est important, vous savez, et..."

"Et rien du tout!" et il lui rabatti la porte sur le nez.

Kahlia soupira, ré-ouvri la porte et entra. Elle massa son nez douloureux, la porte l'avait atteinte aussi.

"Vous avez déjà remarqué à quel point les portes sont violentes? Et les tomates aussi? Surtout en concert les tomates, elles ont tendance à beaucoup voler en direction de la scène. Parce que vous savez, moi, quand je rentre dans une cuisine, je fais toujours attention si il y a des tomates dehors, alors je prends une poêle comme ça, et je fais bien attention à pas parler trop fort pour pas qu'elles m'attaquent. Et il y a les oeufs aussi, c'est méchant un oeuf! parce que vous savez, moi..." Criait Arrow-Zoar, de derrière la porte.

"Bon" lança Rogue après avoir insonorisé la pièce, "Vous allez nettoyer cette étagère."

"Euh l'intérieur ou l'extérieur des bocaux?" demanda Kahlia

"L'extérieur biensûr! Au travail!" abboya Rogue

"Mais vous êtes sûr? Ca a l'air moisi..."

"MAIS C'EST PAS VRAI!! TAISEZ VOUS ET AU BOULOT!!"

Kahlia attrapa donc le chiffon et grommela un 'Ils connait même pas les chiffons attrape-poussière...' et se mit au travail.

Rogue corrigeait ses copies à grand renfort d'encre rouge et de jurons. Le plus bizarres d'entre-eux fut sans doutes "Espèce de Gaufre à poches des montagnes! C'est pas possible d'écrire des ânneries pareilles!" Après renseignement, le gauffre à poches est un animal qui existe, même que c'est un genre de souris. Avec un nom pareil, il a intérêt à être commestible.

Kahlia écoutait distraitement tout en passant le plumeau entre les bocaux. Elle n'osait pas trop les toucher, et on la comprends. Le Télétubbies dans le bocal du fond lui glaçait le sang.

Elle passa trois heures à briquer l'armoire le plus lentement possible, et une constatation implacable lui sauta aux yeux.

A suivre!


	5. Chapter 5

_**CHAPITRE 5: **Le concombre de la discorde, suite._

_Petite note: La suite du passionant chapitre précédent. _

Kahlia se rendit donc compte de quelque-chose: finalement, peut-être que Rogue n'avait pas tellement envie que ça d'être seul. Ben oui, après tout il aurait pu l'envoyer en retenue avec Rusard dans la Forêt Interdite; voire pire, passer des heures à regarder les diapos de Arrow-Zoar assorties de ses commentaires, enfermée dans une salle décorée de petits Bambi souriants jusqu'à ce que ses yeux se révulsent et qu'elle se mette à baver de la mousse. Non, ça c'est vraiment trop cruel. Ben non, au lieu de ça Rogue lui demande de faire le ménage. Super. Au moins elle en avait l'habitude. Elle se trouva soudain nez-à-nez avec un bocal non identifié.

"Monsieur, y'a un bocal de cornichons géants qui a l'air mais vraiment pourri... Vous le gardez pour la science?"

"Ah c'est donc là que je les ais rangés. Je me disais bien! Ne touchez pas à ce bocal!"

"Ben ça j'y compte bien monsieur... mais je vous déconseille d'éssayer de le manger, la date à l'air dépassée depuis longtemps." repris Kahlia.

"Déjà sachez pauvre ignare que ce sont des concombres, et non des cornichons. Ensuite non il n'est pas question de les manger...quoique.. en y réfléchissant... Surtout ne faites rien avec ce bocal, j'ai une idée bien précise de son utilisation en tête.. Et deux points en moins pour Gryffondor, ça vous apprendra à toucher à mes affaires!!"

Le lendemain, Kahlia eut la mauvaise surprise de voir que ses affaires avaient été dispersées parmis les principaux bénéficiaires de son testament.

"Vous auriez au moins pu attendre que je meure!

"Ah, t'es encore en vie? Oh zut euh bon... Je reviens... Annulez tout les gars! Elle a survécu!"s'écria Ron.

En passant dans les couloirs pour leur première heure de cours, Harry et Hermione virent Zabini entrer dans la salle de Firenze avec une boîte de chocolats et une grosse meule de foin. N'avait-il pas vu le Centaure brouter sur le terrain de Quidditch la nuit dernière?

"Bonjour monsieur, enfin Centaure, euh bon bref... Je vous ai apporté un petit cadeau..." bafouilla le grand Serpentard.

"Neptune est très absente aujourd'hui. Il est temps de planter les choux, humain." répondit Firenze.

"Des choux humains? Quelle horreur! Euh je savais pas trop quoi vous prendre, euh ça vous plaît?" dit Zabini-l'amoureux.

"Neptune est très absente aujourd'hui."

Voyant qu'il ne pourrait rien en tirer d'autre, Zabini reparti en direction de la tour d'Astronomie, dans l'espoir de comprendre la relation entre Neptune et les choux.

Harry continua son chemin et ressenti soudain une très forte douleur à sa cicatrice. Il s'excusa auprès du mur qu'il avait heurté tête la première.

"Si tu continues à ne pas porter tes lunettes, il va t'arriver un accident" souffla Hermione

"Mais j'y peut rien, c'est Hedwige qui les a prises comme casse-croûte! Et puis c'est le mur qui m'a foncé dedans!" répondit Harry en se massant le front.

"Ne soit pas ridicule Harry, même à Poudlard les murs sont incapables de rentrer dans les gens." Dit Hermione avant de se faire violement heurter par un mur de passage dans le coin.

Une affiche placardée sur la porte de la Grande Salle à grand renfort de patafix(marque déposée) attira leur attention. Il faut dire que l'affiche prenait à elle seule les trois quarts de la porte.

' Début de la saison de Quidditch! Inscrivez-vous auprès des équipes pour les test!

Première rencontre de la saison, Poufsouffle contre Serdaigle! Venez nombreux!'

Le match s'annonçait ennuyeux, aucune des deux équipes n'ayant jamais réussi à gagner la coupe de toute l'histoire de l'école. Elle avaient même une décoration pour ça dans la salle des tophées!

Harry se dit qu'il ferait bien de s'inscrire, mais Hedwige arriva à ce moment, visiblement entrain de s'étouffer. Harry attrapa une pince de dans sa poche (mais d'où elle sort?) et extirpa ses lunettes de la gorge de sa chouette. Elles étaient un peu déglinguées, mais un Réparo suffit à les remettre en ordre.

"Vraiment, Ta chouette a un comportement bizarre, l'envoyer en vacances dans une colonie d'autruches n'était peut-être pas une si bonne idée..." Dit Hermione avant de récupérer Pattenrond qui s'étouffait avec une brosse à cheveux. Elle soupira et se dit que décidément, rien n'allait comme d'habitude cette année.

Ron arriva peu après, escorté par six ou sept Elfes de maison portant des plateaux de nourriture. Devant les yeux ronds de Hermione, il s'expliqua.

"Ben oui c'est au cas ou j'ai un petit creux. Mais ne t'en fais pas, je les paye bien, ils ont le droit de laver les plats en contre-partie!"

S'ensuivi une discussion interminable sur la condition des Elfes de Maisons. Qui eux-même n'en avaient pas grand-chose à faire et essayaient plutôt de garder les plats surchargés en équilibre.

(Rogue: Ca devient vraiment n'importe quoi cette histoire...

L'autrice:C'est un peu fait pour en attendant.

Rogue: Il serait temps de remédier à tout ça, je crois que c'est à moi d'intervenir

L'auteuse: Hum ça je ne pense pas...

Rogue: Pensez moins! Accio scotch gris! Impédimenta!

L'auteure c'est soudain retrouvée aphone et paralysée, je prends donc le relais.)

J'examinais le bocal depuis le jour d'avant, essayant de savoir sans l'ouvrir son état de décomposition. Rien à faire, ils avaient l'air morts. Les concombres me rappelaient la fois où j'avais empoisonné tous les plats de la table des Gryffondor lorsque j'étais encore élève... Bon c'est vrai que j'avais forcé un peu la dose, mais quel bonheur de les voire se tortiller par-terre, pris de convulsions! Ah j'en ris encore. Je pourrais faire une salade de concombre et la proposer à mon très cher collègue parleur? A propos, j'entends frapper à ma porte. Je ne suis pas sensé donner de cours, donc à moins que j'ai mis une retenue à un élève sans m'en rappeler (impossible, j'ai deux-cent quatre-vingt dix-huit cahiers remplis de convocations depuis le début de ma carrière), il ne peut s'agir que d'un collègue.

"Ah bien le bonjour à vous, vous en avez mis un temps pour répondre! Parce que vous savez, moi, je réponds toujours très vite quand on toque à ma porte, enfin c'est pas tout ça, mais je vous ai ramené ma collection de théières, je me suis dit que ça vous plairait de les voire! Oh mais bon sang qu'est ce que c'est que ça?! Oh mais vous devriez vous plaindre au magasin! Vous vendre des cornichons comme ça, c'est pas très pro! Non parce que vous savez, moi, je fais toujours très attention à ce qu'on me vend, un jour j'ai acheté une boîte de sardines, et la vous me croyez si vous voulez, mais dedans il y avait une algue! Et oui collègue, une algue comme ça, verte avec des pustules dessus! Oh bien sûr je me suis fait rembourser, parce que vous savez, moi, j'aime bien les sardines mais je supporte pas les algues, alors vous vous doutez bien que j'ai posé une réclamation hein? Et puis..." annonça Lynn de but en blanc.

"Et puis vous m'énervez! J'en ai rien à faire de vos stupides théières, j'en ai déjà une, là, vous la voyez? Et pour vos sardines, c'est dommage que vous ne les ayez pas mangées! Au moins je ne vous aurez plus sur le dos!" m'écriais-je de toute ma hargne.

"Oh mais c'est que j'ai pas encore ce modèle la! Vous me la donneriez pour ma collection? Je vous l'échange contre un poster du chapeau de Merlin! C'est une bonne affaire, non? Parce que vous savez, moi.."

"Non je ne veux pas le savoir... Au fait, vous faites quoi en dehors de ne servir à rien et de casser les oreilles des gens, et surtout les miennes? Vous m'avez bien dit que vous n'étiez pas professeur, je me demandait qui avait à vous supporter en temps normal..." questionnais-je.

"Oh ben moi vous savez au départ j'étais guide touristique! Ouais, parce que vous savez, moi, c'est ma grande passion de montrer les monuments aux gens, mais je sais pas pourquoi tout le monde s'endormait pendant les visites, c'est très embêtants vous savez, alors ils m'ont donné un congé, mais j'ai pas pu résister, la déformation professionnelle vous voyez?Alors je me suis mis à faire visiter ma maison à des groupes de touristes, puis ça a été celles de mes voisins, puis le Ministère... Un jour, y'a des hommes habillés en blanc qui sont venus et qui m'ont mis un genre de chemise très serrée à une manche, et ils m'ont conduit dans un hotêl où les murs étaient capitonnés, parce que vous savez, moi, j'adorais mon métier! Ste Mangouste qu'il s'appelait l'hôtel, j'en suis ressorti une semaine avant la rentrée, quand Dumbledore est venu me rendre visite, parce que vous savez, moi, j'avais pas le droit de sortir, je comprends pas pourquoi d'ailleurs, et..." expliqua longuement Arrow-Zoar.

"Ca explique bien des choses... Et ils vous ont dit quoi quand vous êtes sorti de l'asil.. euh je veux dire de l'hôtel?" demandais-je, au cas où

"Oh ben ils m'ont dit que j'étais plus un danger, mais que je devais me tenir éloigné des groupes de touristes. Je ne comprends pas pourquoi, parce que vous savez, moi..."

"Oui, oui, c'est bien. Bon euh tenez, prenez la théière et débarrassez-moi le plancher, zou!" dis-je. Je ne m'attendais pas à la suite.

"Mais qu'est ce que vous faites?" demandais-je cinq minutes plus tard à Arrow-Zoar entrain de bouger les tables, les chaises et le reste du mobilier de la salle.

"Ben je fait ce que vous me dites, je débarrasse le plancher! Toujours ravi de donner un coup de main! Parce que vous savez, moi, quand j'étais petit, j'étais scout! Et alors on devais faire la bonne action quotidienne, et c'est resté vous comprenez? Mais.."

"Quand je disais de débarrasser le plancher, je pensais plutôt que vous prendriez la porte, si vous voyez ce que je veux dire!" Mauvais choix, de mots une fois de plus... Arrow-Zoar venait de décrocher ma porte de ses gonds et s'en allait gentiement avec je ne sais où. Je retrouvais ma porte un peu plus tard, installée sur un transat devant le lac, avec un verre de jus d'orange décoré d'une petite ombrelle en papier posé à côté d'elle. Pour lui faire prendre l'air, paraît-il.

Je décidais de passer mes nerfs sur les premiers élèves qui franchiraient le seuil de ma salle. Je ne me rappelais plus que j'avais commendé une aspirine à Mme Pomfresh, Lynn Arrow-Zoar m'ayant littéralement cassé les oreilles. L'infirmière se reçut donc le bocal de concombres sur la tête à peine était-elle rentrée. Zut.

Je m'excusais platement, enfin faut pas exagérer non plus, et la laissait repartir avec une potion de soulagement, toute dégoulinante de saumure rance, des bouts de concombre un peu partout et une odeure pestinentielle qui la suivait à la trace. Pour une raison inconnue, elle me traita de 'sombre crétin qui aurait sa place au rayon horreur d'Halloween d'un grand magasin à côté des chauves-souris farcies'. Etrange. Je décidais qu'un peu de ménage serait le bienvenu, et allais faire un tour dans le couloir, pour trouver une victime adéquate, quelque-chose comme un Londubat ou n'importe quel Poufsouffle. Je tombais sur Collin Crivey, entrain de photographier une armure qui prenait des poses supposées séduisantes.

"Crivey, il est strictement interdit de prendre des photos d'armures ne portant pas de vêtements. Je suis dans l'obligation de vous mettre une retenue, et elle commence maintenant."

"Mais monsieur, les armures ça porte pas de vêtements?!" contesta le stupide Gryffondor.

"Je ne veux pas le savoir, en retenue, Crivey, et au moindre mot je n'hésiterais pas à enlever des points, soyez heureux que je n'avertisse pas le directeur de vos penchants pour les armures de l'établissement!" Bon je sais, le prétexte était un peu bas, mais il me fallait bien une raison. Et puis après tout, je n'ai pas à me justifier! Les Efles de Maison refusent de nettoyer depuis que j'ai mis l'un deux, celui qui avait deux bras gauches, en bocal... Ce qu'ils peuvent être susceptibles!

(L'auteure, délivrée on sais pas comment: Bon ça suffit maintenant! Je reprends le récit!

Rogue: Rholala, je n'ai même plus le droit de raconter mon aventure!

L'autrice: Ben c'est surtout que ça sert à pas grand-chose dans l'histoire de base...

Rogue: Ah mais je m'en fiche! La prochaine fois je ferais mes mémoires, que vous le vouliez ou non!

L'auteuse: Bon en attendant, allez mettre un truc en bocal, terroriser des gens ou je ne sais quoi, mais lâchez cette histoire!

Rogue: Ben si c'est comme ça... -sortie n°2, celle avec un mouvement de cape plus sec-)

Kahlia écoutait le cours de Botanique sur les marguerittes gluantes jaunes à pois bruns, et notait le tout scrupuleusement sur un parchemin. Elle aimait bien la Botanique, et espérait un jour obtenir un filet du diable pour garder l'entrée de sa chambre. Au moins son demi-frère n'oserait plus rentrer pour lui voler les paquets de biscuits qu'elle gardait sous son lit dans l'espoir d'attraper un rat. Elle avait vu l'affiche parlant de Quidditch et s'était dit qu'elle pourrait s'y inscrire. Elle faisait un malheur comme batteuse, l'an dernier elle n'avait blessé que quatre joueurs de son propre camp, tué un hibou postal et douze moineaux, assomé trois arbitres et atteint grièvement six spectateurs, et fait une vingtaine de blessés légérs. On la surnommait Kahlia 'La tueuse' Machin.

Pendant qu'elle pensait tout ça, sa marguerite explosa dans un joli petit 'pop', envoyant un jus bleu et gluant à cinq mètres à la ronde. Elle attrapa un chiffon et essuya ses notes. Oui, elle s'inscrirait, rien que pour démonter la tête à Malefoy qu'elle ne pouvait pas voire en peinture. D'autant plus que personne n'avait pensé à le peindre jusqu'à présent.

Hermione quant-à elle, avait décidé de prendre un peu de vacances, laissant le soin à sa plume à diction de prendre les notes nécéssaires pendant qu'elle se livrait à l'étude passionante des runes antiques dans un magazine hautement scientifique du nom de 'UFC QueSavoir',(UFC étant l'abréviation de Union des Fanatiques de Connaissances).

A suivre!


	6. Chapter 6

_**CHAPITRE 6:** Avec ou cent moutons?_

_Petite note: Encore merci à ceux qui me suivent, mention spéciale pour Laeyana!! Non il n'y a pas de faute dans le titre ;-)_

C'était le jour D'Halloween. Bon, ok on a fait un gros bond en avant, mais j'allais quand-même pas passer tous les jours l'un après l'autre, je m'appelle pas Arrow-Zoar, moi! Ahhh Halloween, ses citrouilles, ses morts-vivants qui sortent de terre n'importe où, ses gamins qui sonnent aux portes et à qui on a juste envie de refiler les chocolats périmés de Pâques dernier... A Poudlard, c'est aussi le jour du bal. Le jour de la Grande Lessive, aussi, me demandez pas le rapport, j'en sais rien.

La grande occupation du jour consistait à mettre le grappin sur quelqu'un pour l'inviter à danser, et rapporter le maximum de linge sale à la blanchisserie. Parfois c'était lié.

Harry, Ron et Hermione ainsi que tout le reste des élèves, pourquoi toujours eux, prenaient leur petit déjeuner dans la Grande Salle. Avec les quantités qu'il ingurgitait, Ron donnait du boulot à trente-sept Elfes de Maison à lui tout seul. Et encore, ce matin il n'avait pas particulièrement faim!

"Harry, que fais-tu déguisé avec cette tenue de chasse à coure et cette cravache? Tu ne montes pas à cheval que je sache..." Demanda Hermione, lâchant temporairement sa "Conquête de L'Ouest du Zimbabwe".

"Ben sur les affiches, c'est marqué qu'il faut trouver un cavalier..." répondit le Survivant-Que-des-Fois-On-Se-Dit-Que-Franchement-Pourquoi-Lui.

Hermione ne répondit rien à cette réflexion d'une nullité extraordinaire, et on la comprends.

A ce moment, Neville fit une entrée fracassante. Déjà parce qu'il a démoli la porte de la Grande Salle (Mais comment il a fait ça?), aussi parce qu'il avait l'air choqué, terrorisé, outré et effaré, même que. Après avoir plongé sous la table des Poufsouffle d'un bond qui aurait fait pâlir le champion du monde de plongeon artistique, (table d'où il fut délogé à coup de pieds vous-savez-où) il tenta un camouflage derrière une armure, qui fit un très joli pas de côté, la traîtresse. Ne faites jamais confiance à une armure, c'est ce que disais le chevalier de la Haute-Butte, avant de mourir de faim, coincé dans son casque.

"Qu'est ce qui se passe, y'a un vampire dans les cachots? Ah non j'ai oublié, c'est quotidien ça..." Demanda Kahlia

"No-Non! C'...c'est c'est pire!!" répondit Neville

"Pire que la chauve-souris puante et gluante? Dingue ça!" Demanda Kahlia, surprise de savoir que pire que Rogue, c'était possible.

"C'est Millicent Bulstrode... Elle m'a.. invité au bal Gnaaaaaaaaa!!" hurla Neville dans un cri à fendre le cœur d'une pierre de cent-quinze kilos.

"Gné?" fut la seule réponse de Kahlia. Seamus Finnigan vint peu de temps après pour l'inviter au bal, ce qu'elle accepta à condition qu'il ne se déguise pas en cavalier, lui aussi.

(Rogue: Ca va pas non?

L'autrice: Ben quoi, c'est ma fic c'est moi qui commande!

Rogue énervé: Pas aujourd'hui!Accio Coffre-fort!

L'auteure ayant pris inopinément des vacances soudaines, je me vois dans l'obligation de prendre la suite.)

Voir Londubat courir comme un dératé m'avait procuré une immense joie. Même moi je n'étais pas encore parvenu à un résultat aussi... distrayant avec lui. Rien ne me préparais à la suite.

"Nevillounettttttttttt!! Mais où te caches-tu mon roudoudou en su-sucre?? Ta Milli-Chérie te cherches partout...!"

Je ne sais pas trop ce qui c'est passé après, juste que Minerva a encore dû me ramasser sous la table; le choc a dû être trop fort.

Qu'un Serpentard se ridiculise, bon ça avec Crabbe et Goyle on a l'habitude. Mais de cette façon ça JAMAIS! Et je n'étais pas au bout de mes surprises.

"Bien, maintenant que notre cher professeur de Potions est de retour de sa minutieuse inspection du sol, il est temps pour moi de vous proposer le programme de la soirée. Comme chacun sait, un bal aura lieu ce soir, ce que j'ai oublié d'inscrire sur l'affiche, c'est que ce soir, il sera costumé! Débrouillez-vous!" Annonça Dumbledore, avec ses yeux pétillants et son grand sourire qui me donnent toujours envie de lui enfoncer un épi de maïs transgénique au fond de la gorge. Je décidais donc en urgence de re-sortir mon meilleur costume, celui de prof de Potions sadique et cruel.

"Non, non Severus, aujourd'hui il va falloir trouver autre chose! Venez donc avec moi à Pré-Au-Lard, nous vous chercherons un beau costume!" Ma parole il lit dans les pensées ou quoi?

"C'est que euh j'ai beaucoup à faire vous savez, copies à corriger... Potter à tuer, euh je veux dire cours a donner... tout ça..." tentais-je

"Pas de ça! Aujourd'hui c'est dimanche!"

Malheur, il avait raison. Me voila fichu!Je tentais d'expliquer que mon costume que je mets chaque année ferait un effet superbe pour Halloween, mais rien à faire. Nous voila en route pour Pré-Au-Lard.

Arrivé dans le magasin, commença une sélection difficile. Rien ne me correspondait, le costume de Détraqueur avait déjà été loué. Bien-sûr, il ne fallut pas longtemps au vieux fou pour trouver un maaaagnifique habit de marin. Formidable. Heureusement il n'était pas à ma taille, d'ailleurs ce fut encore pire, le seul costume qui m'allait, et la je soupçonne un coup tordu, était celui de prince charmant. Prince charmant! Moi! Evidemment, l'ancêtre avait opté pour une panoplie de Merlin l'enchanteur.

"Mais essayez-le donc! Je suis sûr qu'il vous ira à ravir!" et gnagnagna... Après avoir insisté pendant un quart-d'heure, temps pendant lequel j'argumentais tant bien que mal sur ma crédibilité après cette soirée, il gagna la partie et j'allais me changer.

"Bon sang ce que ces collants sont serrés! Non mais je ne peux quand-même pas porter ça!" Et c'est vrai que ces foutus collants me serraient, et en plus ce fichu costume me grattait.

"Mais voyons Severus, vous êtes adorable! Vous devriez porter ça plus souvent!"

J'envoyais mon regard méchant, sournois avada-kadavrèsque et tout ce que vous voudrez à la vendeuse qui ne pouvait pas s'empêcher d'avoir un horrible petit sourire en coin. Désolant. J'en profitais pour me demander vaguement si Arrow-Zoar allait se déguiser en théière...

(L'auteuse; sortie de son coffre-fort: Bon, maintenant j'en ai marre!

Rogue: Ben quoi? Fallait me laisser la plume dès le début!

L'autrice, avec un air diabolique: Redonnez-moi cette plume et il ne vous sera fait aucun mal...

Rogue surpris: Et si je refuse?

L'auteure: Alors j'espère que vous avez pensé à la prévoyance obsèques...)

La soirée allait bientôt avoir lieu et tout le monde se préparait. Une déco à base de citrouilles (oh mais quelle originalité!) avait été installée partout dans la Grande Salle, dont la porte avait été réparée entre-temps. Les fantômes s'occupaient à chanter des chants macabres et sinistres, tels "Un jour mon prince viendra".

Kahlia mettait son costume de dame blanche, composé...d'une robe blanche, et d'une tonne et demie de maquillage de la même couleur. A côté d'elle, Parvati Patil abordait un joli costume de bergère et Lavande Brown mettait une touche finale à son habit de ballerine. Ben oui, vu que Dumby-Le-Pas-Prévoyant avait tout annoncé à la dernière minute, il avait bien fallu se rabattre sur ce que le magasin avait encore... Harry avait pu garder sa tenue de cavalier (d'ailleurs je me demande si l'idée de Dumbledore ne venait pas de là), Ron avait trouvé une tenue de Quidditch des Canon de Chuddley (le chanceux!) et Hermione s'était rabattue sur un costume de diplômée de Harvard.

La Grande Salle ouvrait ses portes. Kahlia fut rapidement rejointe par Seamus dans son costume de canari. La jeune-fille soupira, mais bon ça aurait pu être pire!

Rogue se tenait dans un coin de la salle, le plus dans l'ombre possible. Il ne digérait toujours pas qu'on l'ai forcé à se déguiser en prince charmant, et fut bientôt rejoint par Celui-Que-Vous-Attendiez-Tous.

"Oh ben vous v'là! Mais dites-moi, c'est pas tous les jours qu'on vous voit en prince charmant! Parce que vous savez, moi j'en ai déjà vu des bizarres, mais pas comme vous, à ça non! D'ailleurs..."Dit Arrow-Zoar qui finalement n'avait pas opté pour un déguisement de théière, mais se promenait fièrement dans un costume de paratonnerre.

"Vous avez de la chance qu'il n'y ai pas d'orage..." répondait Rogue, qui semblait penser que la soirée était complètement fichue.

"Oh vous croyez? Ca aurait pu être drôle un orage un soir d'halloween! Non parce que vous savez, moi, j'aime bien Halloween, raconter des histoires qui font peur et tout ça! Où vous l'avez trouvé votre costume? Non parce que moi, vous savez j'ai dû fabriquer le miens moi-même, J'ai trouvé le modèle dans Moldu Magazine, sauf que c'était pour faire une antenne à mettre sur le toit et.."

"Un orage aurait été merveilleux, j'aurais pu vous accrocher au toit et l'école aurait été sauvée de son pire fléau... La prochaine fois que vous vous déguisez en paratonnerre, soyez gentils et prévenez-moi, j'emmènerais de la glu." rêvait tout haut un Rogue qui affichait un petit sourire sadique.

"Oh mais quelle bonne idée! J'espère que vous serrez encore déguisé en prince à la prochaine surprise-partie, ça vous va vraiment à ravir! Non parce que moi vous savez je fais toujours très attention à ce que je porte, c'est comme pour mes théières, je leur ai tricoté à chacune un petit chandail pour l'hiver, comme ça elle n'auront pas froid, non parce que vous savez, après elles attrapent des gerçures sur l'émail et ça c'est très mauvais, tenez l'autre jour, la théière que vous m'avez donnée, hein et bien je lui ai fait un petit pull-over avec des petites chauves-souris comme votre pyjama, non parce que vous savez c'est vite nostalgique ces petites bêtes là!" déclama Arrow-Zoar.

"Dites-moi que vous en êtes à votre seizième verre d' Odgen's old Firewhisky, s'il vous plaît..." demanda Rogue qui visiblement n'en pouvait déjà plus de la conversation de son collègue

"Ah non, je ne bois jamais d'alcool! C'est très mauvais, non parce que moi, vous savez..."

"Je reviens." Répondit simplement Rogue avant de descendre à lui tout seul une bouteille entière de Whisky.

La soirée s'annonçait plutôt bonne pour le reste des personnes présentes. McGonnagal tentait une conversation avec le professeur Chourave qui ne comprenais pas un mot, McGo ne s'étant pas cassé la tête longtemps pour son costume, puisqu'elle avait pris son apparence de chat. Pas facile pour avoir une conversation suivie...

Mme Pomfresh quant-à elle, arrivait à suivre sans problème ce que disait sa collègue chat et se faisait une joie de traduire à Chourave. Décidément elle a un don cette infirmière!

McGonnagal:"Miaou! Ma-maou!"

Chourave: Euh..

Pomfresh:"Mais biensûr Minerva je suis d'accord avec vous, les programmes devraient être refaits dans certaines matières!

McGo: Miaaaou! Ma-aou! Miiiie!!"

Chourave: Euh j'avoue que je ne comprends pas trop ce que vous dites...

Pomfresh: Oui, je vois ce que vous voulez dire par 'Moins de blabla plus d'action!' mais moi à l'infirmerie, c'est vrai que j'en vois de belles

Minerva: Maou?

Chourave: ...

Pomfresh: Allons Pomona, répondez à Minerva! Et rangez ce poisson... Ce n'est pas une sardine qu'elle veut, c'est votre avis!"

Parvati Patil fit son entrée dans la Grande Salle au bras de Dean Thomas, déguisé en pirate. La jeune-fille faisait sensation dans son costume de bergère, mais le plus dur fut de réussir à faire entrer la centaine de moutons bien vivants qui l'accompagnaient. Bientôt la salle devint une sorte de bergerie géante, remplie de gens déguisés et de moutons braillards. Rien ne semblait contrôlable, bien que même avec cent moutons de plus, la Grande Salle n'était pas complètement remplie.

Ce qui provoqua une panique, ce ne fut pas simplement Rogue qui se mit à danser sur une table, sa bouteille de whisky dans une main, et Arrow-Zoar à côté de lui. Personne ne savait exactement ce qu'ils chantaient, mais visiblement l'illustre professeur de Potions commençait à avoir du mal à tenir debout. Il s'en fut d'ailleurs assez rapidement vers les toilettes les plus proches; non ce qui provoqua une panique sans précédent fut la rébellion des citrouilles.

Tout-à-coup, les centaines de citrouilles évidées se mirent à poursuivre les moutons dans toutes les directions avec l'intention évidente d'en faire leur casse-croûte. Quelques personnes bien intentionnées ouvrirent les portes de la Grande Salle, laissant élèves, moutons, citrouilles et prof se rependre dans les couloirs. Nous notons la disparition de dix-sept moutons, le piétinement de cinquante-deux élèves, neuf autres se sont jetés par la fenêtre la plus proche, heureusement située au premier étage seulement, et quelques contusions sont à noter chez les professeur, sauf pour Rogue qui finit piétiné lui aussi à peine il était sorti des toilettes.

Les dernières citrouilles furent maîtrisées vers une heure du matin par Hagrid qui les calmaient à grand coups de poing.

Mme Pomfresh râla un grand coup et se mit à soigner tout le monde, avec une potion Anti-gueule de bois en supplément pour Rogue et Arrow-Zoar (qui avait fini par picoler lui aussi). Nous sommes encore sans nouvelles de McGonnagal qui a été vue pour la dernière fois perchée au sommet d'un arbre, tout poils hérissés.

D'après les dernières informations, la catastrophe a été produite par un sort lancé avec la baguette de Arrow-Zoar. Ce dernier assure ne se rappeler de rien.


	7. Chapter 7

CHAPITRE7: Face à la pluie, la neige a l'air froide.

Petite note: Encore merci à ceux qui me suivent! Tom0031, Si des effets secondaires apparaissent, fait-moi signe et je ferais ce qu'il faut pour arranger ça!!

Le lendemain du bal, l'humeur était plutôt maussade au château. Ben oui, quand on fait la fête toute la nuit pour finir piétiné par des dizaines de moutons eux-même poursuivis par des citrouilles carnivores, forcément ça laisse des marques. Le plus à plaindre dans cette histoire, ce n'est pas Harry, retrouvé dans le potager de Hagrid entrain d'envoyer toutes sorte de maléfices à une pauvre courgette inoffensive, (visiblement le L'élu-Qui-Aurait-Peut-Etre-Du-Réfléchir-A-Deux-Fois-Avant-De-Dire-Qu'il-Vaincrait-Voldy avait fait parti de ceux qui avaient sauté par la fenêtre si on en jugeait par la bosse sur son front) ni même Drago, un peu plus plat que d'habitude et qui frissonnait maintenant à chaque fois qu'il voyait un pull en laine, mais bien Rogue. Attablé comme d'habitude devant son assiette de porridge qu'il mangeait distraitement. (je croyais qu'il aimait pas ça)Il se sentait un peu barbouillé, avec un mal de crâne à en découper une montagne au ciseau et des plaques rouges un peu partout sur le visage, ce qui jurait effroyablement avec son teint gris et cireux, et qui le démangeaient franchement. Ben oui, Mme Pomfresh, un peu débordée par l'arrivée subite de centaines d'élèves et de moutons bêlants toutes sortes de phrases insensées et d'injures à peine camouflées dans son infirmerie avait confondu la potion Anti gueule de bois avec celle contre l'acné persistante. Mais il y avait pire.

Arrow-Zoar, lui avait eu droit à la bonne potion et se sentait en pleine forme.

"Ahlalalala! Quelle soirée! Je me suis amusé comme un fou! Parce que moi vous savez, j'aime bien rigoler hein, c'est pas contre vous mais la prochaine fois, j'éviterais de boire, c'est vraiment pas une bonne idée, avec tout ce qui c'est passé, je ne vous raconte pas! Et..."

"Et taisez-vous! Par pitié parlez moins fort... je n'ai pas la moindre idée de ce qui c'est passé hier soir et je ne veux pas le savoir!" Répondit piteusement Rogue.

"Oh eh ben vous avez un peu abusé sur la bouteille, parce que moi, vous savez je me suis contenté de deux verres, après vous m'aviez l'air bien joyeux, vous m'avez attrapé par le bras et on a commencé à danser la gigue sur une table en chantant des chants de colonie de vacance! Je ne savais pas que vous aviez un tel répertoire d'ailleurs, oh bon sang quelle soirée!"

"J' AI FAIS QUOI??" hurla le professeur de Potions avant de se tenir la tête en grimaçant. Tous les regards s'étaient tournés vers lui.

"Ben oui, vous vous souvenez plus? Même que vous aviez l'air tout vert après et vous êtes partis en courant, parce que moi, vous savez..." continua Arrow-Zoar toujours aussi joyeux.

Rogue soupira et décida que cette situation ne pouvait pas durer. Plantant là son collègue et partenaire de danse, il descendit aux cachots pour se préparer un remède et pourquoi pas un filtre d'oubli pour le reste de Poudlard.

(Rogue: Ah mais ça va pas du tout ça! Et ma crédibilité?

L'auteuse: Trop tard, fallait y penser avant

Rogue maussade: Mouais... Y'a des sorts qui vont se perdre!

L'autrice: J'aimerais bien voir ça!

Rogue: Très bien, Expelliarmus! Stupéfix!

Une fois de plus je prends la narration, vous n'avez pas besoin d'en savoir plus.)

Arrivé dans mes nobles cachots, je sortais mon meilleur chaudron et me mettais au travail. J'avais assez peu de temps avant que ma salle ne soit envahie de sales morveux Gryffondoresques, mais il fallait que j'y arrive. Je buvais l'horrible mixture obtenue juste avant la sonnerie, mais heureusement l'effet était immédiat. Ah je sens que j'allais pouvoir me venger! Je préparais les ingrédients nécessaires à la fabrication du philtre d'oubli en quantité astronomiques, et sortait un bout de mon pire munster, sous cloche et protégé par un sort anti-odeur.

"Entrez et sortez vos affaires, je ne veux rien entendre!" Persiflais-je en direction des première années qui se tenaient devant moi.

"Vous voyez cette cloche? Le premier qui dit un seul mot je lui en fait avaler le contenu de force et croyez-moi que c'est un supplice horrible. Sortez un parchemin, interrogation surprise sur les effets du bézoard dans la culture du radis en période de nouvelle lune. Je veux un mètre et demi." Ah voir leur têtes d'enterrement, quel bonheur. Ca vous change une journée!

Après ce cours, je me hâtais de préparer la potion d'oubli. Un comble si je n'avais plus pensé à la faire! Une fois terminée, j'allais la porter en cuisine.

"Bonjour."

"Ahhhhh!! Au secours! Vites planquez-vous! Le fou au bocal est de retour! Les femmes et les enfants après moi!!" Hurla un Elfe de Maison surexcité du nom de... Oh et ça n'a pas d'importance, il y en a tellement.

"Je ne viens pas vous bocaliser, mais vous avez intérêt à faire ce que je vous dit, sinon ça ce pourrait bien que je me fâche."

"Le maître-ami-des-potions veut quelque chose à manger? Un bocal de fruit au sirop peut-être?" repris l'être doté d'oreilles pointu et d'une syntaxe médiocre.

"Non, juste que vous versiez ça dans le repas de ce midi."

"Twinny fera ça, maître, mais le repas n'est pas encore arrivé, oh non!" repris la bestiole

"Comment ça le repas n'est pas encore arrivé?" étonnant ça...

"Twinny a vu que le livreur de surgelés a du retard, alors Twinny va devoir attendre avant d'exécuter les ordres du maître."

"Le livreur de surgelés? Qu'est-ce que c'est que cette histoire?" ça m'en bouchait un coin...

"Twinny doit faire beaucoup de travail, alors Twinny se fait livrer les repas!"

Voila qui cassait un mythe, mais en y réfléchissant c'est vrai qu'il faut beaucoup de temps pour faire la cuisine pour tout ce monde et les surgelés sont une super invention. Presque aussi chouette que le slip fourré (ça tient chaud l'hiver) ou les casquettes porte-canettes.

Je remontais dans les couloirs pensant coincer quelques élèves qui traîneraient là. Ce fut Arrow-Zoar que je trouvais. Me cachant rapidement derrière un pan de mur, je prenais le temps de l'observer.

Il était vraiment grand, a vrai-dire, ça me gênait d'avoir à lever la tête pour lui jeter mes regards assassins, mais comme il s'en fichait, parler Néerlandais à une vache Turque au fond d'un sous-marin habité de petits hommes verts aurait fait le même effet. Je venais juste de remarquer un détail qui me mettais encore plus en colère: il m'avait volé ma coupe de cheveux modèle ça-pousse-ben-oui-et-alors-? !! A croire qu'il le faisait exprès! J'aurais parié qu'en début d'année, c'était plutôt le style j'en-ai-marre-de-vivre-ben-quoi...

Sortant de ma cachète, je me faufilais jusque dans mes cachots, enfin au calme. Un nouveau cours n'allait pas tarder à commencer, et je devais être au mieux de ma forme. Terroriser les élèves, c'est tout un art.

(L'auteure, une poêle en main: Fini de rire maintenant! Encore un mot et cette poêle en fonte vous tomberas 'accidentellement' sur la tête...

Rogue: Pas la peine d'aller si loin...

L'autrice: Oh je vous connais, vous!

Rogue, un bocal et sa baguette en main: Ah vraiment?

L'auteuse: Oui et pas besoin de me regarder avec cet air furieux, ça ne prend pas! (bruit d'une poêle sur une tête) Bon débarras!)

Kahlia se préparait pour un nouveau cours de Potions. Elle avait horreur du lundi. Elle avait d'ailleurs arraché toutes les pages 'lundi' de son agenda. Pas pratique mais ça passe le temps. Depuis qu'elle était arrivée à Poudlard, elle s'ennuyait ferme. C'est vrai, il se passait jamais rien dans ce château! Heureusement, elle avait une idée.

Arrivée devant les cachots, elle sortit une boîte à flemme de sa poche (elle a de grandes poches). Elle en contempla le contenu en connaisseuse, et la rangea soigneusement.

''Entrez et sortez vos affaires!'' Murmura Rogue de son ton... rogue.

Kahlia entra sous l'oeil malveillant du professeur, s'assit à sa place et sorti un marécage portable de sa boîte; et l'installa par-terre. Rogue, qui faisait sa tournée de ramassage de devoirs bâclés et néanmoins incompréhensibles plongea évidemment dedans. Suivi de près par Harry qui passait par là on ne sais pas pourquoi. Il furent bientôt rejoint par la classe entière de Serpentard venus au secours de leur prof adoré. Il y avait des grenouilles qui sautaient dans tout les coins, des fioles de potions brisées qui laissaient échapper des tas de liquides suspects, louches, non identifiés et potentiellement dangereux. Rogue et la tribu d'élèves trempés et couverts de vase tentaient de s' accrocher aux roseaux pour sortir du marécage où un crocodile fut également aperçu. Suivirent les Gryffondor, courageux mais pas toujours intelligents, rappelons-le qui voulaient aider Potter-Le-Héros-Qui-A-Survécu-A-L'affreux-Voldemort-Qui-A-Tué-Ses-Parents-Oh-Le-Vilain. Pour une raison inconnue, Drago Malefoy commençait à chanter

''Ils sont des noooo-oootres! Ils ont plongé dedans comme les auu-auuutres!' Il fut calmé par le crocodile qui lui rappela la dure loi de la nature. On ne chante pas dans un marécage surpeuplé; ça porte malheur.

Kahlia avait fini par sauter dans le marécage elle aussi mais pour récupérer sa plume avant qu'elle ne soit trop endommagée. Le résultat avait été moins marrant que prévu, et elle s'ennuyait toujours. Au moins à Beauxbâtons elle avait trouvé quelques personne pour faire des mauvais coups avec elle, mais là à part quelques élèves de Serpentard, Crabbe et Goyle; elle n'avait trouvé aucun camarade assez tordu pour la suivre.

A ce moment, entra Dumbledore

''Bonjour tout le monde! Severus, c'est très gentil de votre part de montrer à vos élèves les mesures de sécurité en cas d'invasion marécageuse, et je suis conscient que vous avez vous aussi envie de vous amuser, mais les enseignants de sont pas sensés montrer l'exemple... Vous devriez sortir de là.'' Le grand mage ne sourcilla même pas quand Rogue lui sorti son plus beau lot d'injures diverse.

''Je suis venu vous annoncer une bonne nouvelle!'' Continua Celui-Qui-A-Une-Barbe-Qui-Peut-Aussi-Lui-Servir-A-Faire-La-Poussière-Pendant-Son-Temps-Libre.

''L'école va être transformée en champs de course pour sauteur?'' Demanda Neville, plein d'espoir

''Non, quoique l'idée est bonne, mais je voyais plutôt quelques unes de ces adorable chenilles gonflables... Non, cette année aura lieu une grande course dans le lac! Severus, comme je ne vous vois pas disposé à quitter votre marécage, j'en conclus que vous ne verrez pas d'inconveignants à être juge à mi-parcours?''

''Grmmllmmmgrrrffffnnn...'' Se contenta de répondre l'intéressé.

''Merci de vous proposer si gentiment! Je vous dirais la suite au repas de ce soir, je ne voudrais pas interrompre plus longtemps le cours!'' Repris Dumbledore

Pour une raison inconnue, Rogue envoya une grenouille tester la solidité du mur le plus proche. La pauvre bestiole fit un petit 'squich' en s'écrasant. Le mur n'a pas voulu la laisser passer. Hermione créa aussitôt un nouveau club, le S.Q.U.I.C.H.E, ou Sauvons les Quadrupèdes Utilisés Illicitement Comme Horrible Exutoire.

Une course DANS le lac... quelle idée... avec le calamar, les sirènes et les Strangulos qui grouillaient là-dedans, c'était un miracle de pouvoir s'en sortir en vie et sans trop de problèmes psychologiques...

Restait un point à éclaircir: comment faire ça? En nageant? Et qui participera?

Arrow-Zoar, lui préparait déjà son discours pour ce super évènement qui promettais de marquer Poudlard à jamais! Le-dit discours se composait déjà de cent trente-huit pages, et il n'en était encore qu'à l'introduction. Finalement, tout le monde réussit à sortir du marécage portable (qui prenait quand-même la moitié de la pièce); trempés; plein de vase mais ça on le savait déjà. Neville retrouva Trévor une fois de plus, occupé à faire la cour à une grenouille borgne, Harry recracha une quantité troublante de têtards en faisant bien attention à ce qu' Hermione ne le voie pas faire. A-propos; la jeune Gryffondor, seule à ne pas avoir plongé dans cet 'horrible marre pleine de miasmes inconnus' venait de terminer sa collection automne-hivers de pulls auxquels elle avait changé la mention pour:

'S.A.L.E, S.L.C.D.C.T.S.M.P.L.P.D.M.S.S.E.C.B ET S.Q.U.I.C.H.E, (Société d'Aide à la Libération des Elfes, Sauvons Les Chats De Concierge Trop Souvent Maltraités Par Les Professeurs De Métamorphose Sans Scrupules Et Carrément Barbares et Sauvons les Quadrupèdes Utilisés Illicitement Comme Horrible Exutoire ) En avant vers une sorcellerie responsable et tolérante envers les pauvres créatures sans défense qui devraient avoir les mêmes droits que les sorciers, ensemble militons pour une condition plus juste.'

Autant dire que c'était un roman incroyablement long, ennuyeux et surtout pas mettable. Ce qui n'empêcha pas Hermione de donner de force un pull à ses amis, sensés montrer l'exemple.

"Euh, tu étais obligé de marquer tout ça?" Demanda Ron

"Oui, tu devrais savoir que..." Je coupe ici le récit d'Hermione qui nécessiterai quelques pages supplémentaires. Il est juste question de ses sujets habituels.

"Et la couleur? Non parce que ça jure carrément avec mes cheveux." Demanda Harry, en recrachant un dernier têtard, ni-vu ni connu.

"Oui, comme ça au moins on nous verra! C'est des causes trop importantes pour qu'on les mettes en noir sur blanc!" S'écria La-Gryffondor-La-Plus-Intelligente-Mais-Aussi-La-Plus-Barbante-De-Tous-Les-Temps.

"Bon, le point positif, c'est qu'avec l'uniforme on a une excuse pour pas le montrer." Ronchonna Ron qui avait trouvé pire que ça mère en matière de goûts vestimentaires.

C'est la mort dans l'âme que Harry et Ron accompagnèrent une Hermione radieuse au cours suivant.

Bientôt le chapitre 8!!


	8. Chapter 8

_**CHAPITRE 8:** Comment Lui dire qu'il m'énerve?_

_Petite note: Désolée pour le retard de publication, mais j'avais pllleiiinn de trucs à faire en plus... Dont la mise en ligne d'une nouvelle fiction! (Harry Potter et l'émetteur standard)_

Harry regarda sa montre, avant de se rappeler subitement qu'il n'en avait pas. Il demanda alors l'heure à Hermione qui d'un coup de baguette magique fit apparaître une montre sur le poignet de son ami. Le geste aurait pu être louable si la montre en question n'était pas une réplique parfaite de Big-Ben de près de 30 centimètres de haut, et qui sonnait à chaque quart d'heure, comme la vraie. Au moins aussi fort, en tout cas. Notre-Héros-International-Des-Jours-Où-Les-Autres-Sont-En-Vacance réveilla la moitié de Poudlard. L'autre moitié étant déjà entrain de chercher toutes sortes d'excuses pour ne pas aller en cours!

A propos cours, Arrow-Zoar préparait les siens. Enfin c'est ce qu'il voulait faire croire, parce-que personne ne pourrait honnêtement penser que ce mec est capable de prévoir quoi que ce soit en avance. Et surtout pas ce qu'il va dire! Mais il faut avouer qu'il avait un parchemin devant lui et qu'il était entrain d'écrire quelque-chose. Pour le moment il en était plutôt à massacrer sa plume à force d'en grignoter le bout. Il eut soudain une idée.

Arrivé devant les cachots, il eut la surprise de les trouver vides. Le Maître des Potions (c'est son rôle de leur apprendre à se tenir correctement, aux potions, sinon elles font n'importe quoi, imaginez un flacon de potion entrain d'écrire des insanités au tableau! bon ok je sors) était absent pour le moment, veuillez laisser un message après le bip sonore.

'Oh il a dû monter prendre son petit-déjeuner, je suis bien content qu'il suive mes conseils, il avait l'air bien pâlot le pauvre, parce que moi, je sais que le petit-déjeuner..." On va couper là ses pensées qui durèrent au-moins jusqu'à l'entrée de la Grande Salle.

"Ah vous voilà enfin! Je vous cherchais partout, non parce-que vous savez, moi, je suis allé voir aux cachots si vous y étiez, mais vous étiez absent, alors comme j'ai vu que vous étiez pas là, je me suis dit 'tiens, il doit étiez... euh être ailleurs'! Et..." asséna Arrow-Zoar, des petits morceaux de plume encore accrochés à la bouche.

"Et lachez-moi une fois pour toute. Et arrêtez de manger des hiboux, vous en avez encore un peu, là." Dit Rogue, à moitié réveillé. Il venait de se servir une généreuse portion de porridge dans sa tasse de café noir sans sucre sans lait et sans caféine.

"Ah mais c'est que j'ai besoin de vos conseils! Intéressant comme petit-déjeuner, je n'avais jamais pensé à regrouper le porridge et le café... Alors..."

Rogue recracha la mixture qu'il venait d'avaler avec une grimace de dégoût bien compréhensible. Flitwick, touché, lui envoya le beurre dans la figure en représailles.

"Oh bien voila, alors moi j'aimerais bien que vous m'aidiez un peu, j'ai quelque-chose que euh que j'aimerais dire à quelqu'un mais je sais pas trop comment m'y prendre, alors..."

"Ben ça c'est une première!" Déclara Rogue, la plaquette de beurre lui glissant sur le nez.

"On pourrait aller dans un coin plus discret, non parce que vous savez, moi, j'ai pas trop envie que ça se sache, c'est un peu embarrassant comme situation, d'ailleurs comme je le dis toujours, à chaque endroit ses choses et à chaque chose son endroit, vous ne croyez-pas? C'est un nouveau masque de beauté que vous essayez? Non parce que moi, vous savez, je fais très attention à ma peau, c'est comme ça que j'ai gagné le prix de beauté des pores de la peau, catégorie play-boy sur le retour, décerné par Sorcière Hebdo il y a trois ans, et..."

"Je croyais que c'était Lockheart qui l'avait eu.. Comme je crois que je n'ai pas le choix, c'est quoi le problème, qu'on en finisse? Vous n'arrivez pas à dire à vos cordes vocales de se taire?" Demanda l'estimé professeur de Potions qui cette fois avait la plaquette de beurre entière dans son assiette de pancakes. Ce type se fait des repas bizarres, il devrait penser à consulter un nutritionniste.

"Eh bien voilà, je vais pas y aller par quatre chemins, parce que vous savez, moi, je suis quelqu'un de concis, j'aime pas perdre mon temps avec des choses hors sujet, c'est comme la fois où je suis allé chez le coiffeur l'autre jour.. A ce propos, vous savez la dernière? La chanteuse des Bizarr'Sisters à changé de coupe de cheveux, je dois dire que ça lui va plutôt bien, ou en étais-je déjà?"

"Vous me disiez que vous n'aimez pas vous écarter du sujet de conversation." Soupire Celui-Qui-Est-Habitué-Aux-Tortures-Mais-Pas-A-Arrow-Zoar.

"Ah oui, donc bien voila, j'aime Sybille, et je veux le lui avouer, parce-que vous savez, moi..." Déclara très vite Celui-Qui-Torture-Sans-Le-Savoir-Le-Fameux-Arrow-Zoar-Toujours-Plein-A-Ras-Bord-D'infos-Passionnantes-Si-Vous-Trouvez-Le-Jeu-De-Mots-Je-Vous-Offre-Une-Plaque-De-Chocolat-A-Nouvel-An-Bref-Celui-Qui-Aurait-Mieux-Fait-D'animer-Une-Station-De-Radio-En-Pleine-Nuit-Pour-Aider-Les-Insomniaques-A-Dormir.

"QUOI?? Et qu'est-ce que je viens fiche là-dedans moi?" S'écria Rogue en se plaquant contre le mur le plus proche, une main sur le coeu... euh au niveau de ses côtes.

"Eh bien j'ai pensé que vous pourriez me donner quelques conseils, parce-que vous savez, moi je dis toujours que les amis c'est fait pour s'entraider, et comme vous travaillez au même endroit, je me suis dit que vous la connaissez peut-être, et.."

"Et moi je suis un asocial qui vit dans des cachots! Je ne m'y connais pas en professeur de Divination, et surtout pas en 'choses' aussi répugnantes que l'amour ouark! Rien que de penser aux amoureux qui se tiennent la main dans les couloirs, ça me donne envie de virer Potter!" Répondit le prof asocial. Ca tient pas trop debout comme délire, vu qu'il donne quand-même des cours c'est qu'il est pas si grave que ça...

(Rogue: Hum Arrow-Zoar devient de pire en pire

L'auteuse: Ben oui, c'est pas pour rien qu'il est là

Rogue: Peut-être mais je ne l'aime pas, moi

L'autrice: En attendant vous aimez personne vous!

Rogue: C'est possible... Stupéfix!

L'auteure étant un peu figée ces temps-ci, je prends la suite)

Je n'en revenais pas! Arrow-Zoar qui me demandait de l'aider à écrire une lettre d'amour! Décidément avec ce type-la, le mot Zoïx prends toute sa signification! Je me résignais donc à lire son chef-d'œuvre, et trouvais ceci:

"Ma chère Sybille,

Je vous observe tel un vautour depuis le début de l'année,

Votre nom si beau rime avec 'chenille' ou 'pastille'

Sur votre visage pas de trace d'acné, justes vos lunettes embuées

Tel un luciole radioactif, dans l'obscurité vos yeux brillent

Quand je vous vois, j'en suis tout retourné, voulez-vous m'épouser?"

Il n'y avait pas besoin d'être un pro pour voir que ce poème était une merveille de mauvais goût. J'avais bien envie de le laisser se planter tout seul, mais la chouette-astrologique aurait été fichue d'apprécier! Il fallait faire quelque-chose, mais hors de question que je m'y colle, j'ai une réputation à tenir. Je partais donc à grandes enjambées trouver celui ou celle qui ferait le sale boulot à ma place. C'est vrai quoi, déjà avec Celui-Qui-A-Encore-Moins-De-Cœur-Que-Moi-Et-Son-Serpent-Stupide-Et-Baveux c'est moi qui doit préparer le café sous prétexte que les mixtures c'est ma spécialité!

"Londubat, savez-vous qu'il est strictement interdit de marcher sur les rainures entre les dalles de pierre?"

"N-Non..non monsieur..." chuchota ma victime.

"C'est un manquement très grave aux règles de l'école, je vais être dans l'obligation de vous mettre en retenue, et ce immédiatement." Ah j'aime bien Londubat finalement... il est si impressionnable!

"Bien, comme retenue, vous m'écrirez un poème d'amour." Je n'aurais pas dû dire ça comme ça...

"Un poème... pour vous?" Demanda Londubat, choqué

"Non pas pour moi, imbécile! Pour Trelawney!" Répondais-je, furieux

"Ah, oui euh bien sûr...Je ne savais pas que vous et le professeur..." Continua Celui-Qui-Aurait-Dû-Aller-A-Poufsouffle

"Mais pas moi abruti, Arrow-Zoar!"

"Je ne comprends plus rien professeur..." Mais quelle nouille ce Londubat!

"C'est donc simple à comprendre, même pour vous! Arrow-Zoar en a après Trelawnez, il a donc écris un poème digne de miss Lovegood et m'a demandé de le revoir parce que Trelawney aussi stupide qu'elle puisse être ne voudra jamais parler à Arrow-Zoar si son poème à la Lovegood dans ses bons jours n'a pas un minimum de sens, donc je m'y colle, ou plutôt vous vous y collez pour moi, parce que personnellement je n'en ai rien à faire d'eux mais pas lui de moi, ni lui de elle, mais elle de lui et elle de moi j'en sais rien enfin moi je m'en fiche de elle et de lui!" expliquais-je.

"Euh monsieur, Luna Lovegood, qu'est-ce qu'elle a à voire là-dedans?"

"Rien; écrivez, c'est tout." Répondis-je fatigué et las.

Le résultat fut meilleur, mais pas parfait. Je lui faisait donc recommencer quinze fois.

"Bon, cette fois ça m'a l'air correct. Et que je ne vous reprenne pas à marcher où il ne faut pas!" Je lui administrais un 'Oubliette' pour qu'il ne raconte pas partout ce que je venais de lui demander, et lui modifiais ses souvenirs

"Bien, vous étiez entrain de marcher sur les rainures entre les dalles de pierre quand je vous ai pris en flagrant délit, je vous ai mis une retenue et vous venez de nettoyer les cachots à la brosse à dent. Retournez à vos occupations, et que je ne vous revoie plus avant le prochain cours!"

Depuis ce moment, Londubat faisait très attention à ne plus marcher sur une rainure, couinant dès qu'il y posait le pied par mégarde, et filait se cacher derrière tout ce qu'il pouvait trouver quand il m'apercevait. Remarquable!

Je retournais donc chez l'autre stupidité ambulante.

"Voilà, j'ai votre machin."

"Vous me cherchiez, monsieur?' Demanda Kahlia Machin... Je devrais me méfier plus souvent de ce que je raconte.

"Non, vous pouvez retourner d'où vous venez. Et si vous croisez Pomfresh, demandez-lui une aspirine pour moi, je commence à avoir mal au crâne."

"Vous devriez moins boire, si vous voulez, je connais un numéro où on pourra vous aider..." Mais de quoi elle se mêle? Et comment elle se souvient de ça?

"Je n'ai pas besoin qu'on m'aide, et je ne picole pas, ça fera dix points en moins pour Gryffondor."

"Pourtant l'autre jour au bal..." Repris cette petite insolente.

"Rien du tout je vous dit! Vous n'aviez pas mangé à midi le jour suivant?" Demandais-je, j'avais des doutes tout à coup

"Euh c'est quoi le rapport? Non j'ai mangé un sandwich, j'aime pas les épinards à l'ail trop cuits avec des saucisses congelées..." Malheur! Je n'avais pas pensé à ça!

"Oubliez immédiatement ce que vous avez vu, et disparaissez, je ne vous ai rien demandé! Vous aurez une retenue ce soir!"

"Encore? Mais c'est une maladie chez vous! Vous avez peur d'être seul ou quoi? Euh Oups, j'aurais mieux fais de me taire, c'est ça?"

"DÉGAGEZ DE LA TOUT DE SUITE AVANT QUE JE VOUS FASSE REGRETTER D' ÊTRE NÉE AVEC UNE VOIX!" Et j'enlevais gracieusement trente points à Gryffondor. Finalement elle est bien cette petite, avec elle j' ai toujours de bonnes journées pleines de diffamations diverses pour Gryffondor. Je devrais l'engager comme assistante. Ou l'adopter. Non n'exagérons rien, j'ai quand-même un rang d'asocial à tenir!

Arrow-Zoar était introuvable. Ou presque! Il avait vu la prédiseuse de mauvaises nouvelles et son regard semblait être devenu flou, tandis qu'une horrible couleur rouge tomate-un-peu-pourrie lui teintait les joues, et un peu de bave coulait de la bouche. Il semblait également atteint d'un sortilège de Jambencoton, on pouvait entendre son cœur battre à 100 mètres de là et bafouillait des syllabes inintelligibles. Il avait l'air un poil plus idiot que d'habitude. Mais au-moins il se taisait!

(L'auteure: Bon ça va un moment, mais c'est ma fic après tout!

Rogue: Et moi je suis dedans, donc on se tais et on m'écoute!

L'autrice: Hors de question! Zou! Ou j'appelle Londubat!

Rogue: Oh bon ça va hein... )

Kahlia en avait marre. Deux retenues en quelques mois, c'était un score faible par-rapport à d'habitude. En plus devoir cohabiter avec l'horrible professeur ami des bestioles mortes, n'était pas vraiment l'idée qu'elle se faisait du bonheur...

"Y'a quelque chose qui va pas?" Lui demanda Ron

"Oui, j'ai encore une retenue avec Rogue, mais cette fois soit gentil, attends mon avis de décès avant de refiler mes affaires à tout le monde, j'attends toujours le retour de mon paquet de chocogrenouilles édition spéciale chocolat blanc..."

"Il t'as encore mis une retenue l'affreux vampire? Au fait, fais attention à toi il paraît que c'est un Mangemort!" Repris Ron avec un air d'aspirateur, euh de conspirateur.

"Ca c'est pas un scoop!" Dit Kahlia, d'un air blasé.

"Comment ça?" Demanda Ron d'un air interrogateur comme celui qu'on a quand on pose une question du type interrogatif.

"Ben tu m'aurais dit qu'il fait parti du club des amis de la bonne humeur et des petites fleurs roses qui donnent de la joie au cœur et des bonbons aux orphelins, là j'aurais dit que c'est incroyable..."

Le soir venu elle alla donc récurer les cachots à la brosse à dent, se jurant mentalement qu'elle allait apprendre quelque sorts de récurage, ou au moins que la poudre Récurvite existe au professeur fan des couloirs sombres et des cachots bien entretenus.


	9. Chapter 9

_**CHAPITRE 9:** Quand Harry rencontre Hermy_

_Petite note:  Non, vraiment, le titre du chapitre n'est pas un essai bidon de parodier "Quand Harry rencontre Sally"... Comment ça c'est flagrant??_

Kahlia se réveilla avec un fichu mal de dos. Elle sétait endormie sur sa brosse à dent (dont elle avait la marque des poils sur le front) dans les cachots, et Rogue n'avait même pas pensé à la réveiller. Il faut dire qu'il dormait aussi, écroulé par-terre derrière un chaudron. Kahlia s'approcha doucement et tenta un réveil doux à base de chuchotements. Sans succès. Après avoir tenté d'autres méthodes plus énergiques, (accueillies par un 'non merci pas de pélican après 22h, ça me donne de l'urticaire' ensommeillé), elle décida de passer à la phase ultime. Elle remonta sa manche, donna un peu beaucoup d'élan à sa main et l'abatti avec force sur la joue de son professeur.

"AIIIEEEE!! Ca va pas non? On ne vous a jamais appris que les tentatives de meurtres sont interdites à Poudlard?" gueula Rogue, une trace de main bien rouge imprimée sur la joue.

"Ben je savais pas non plus que c'était autorisé de dormir pendant le travail.. " Répondit calmement Kahlia en massant sa main endolorie. Depuis le temps qu'elle rêvait de faire ça, elle ne s'était pas retenue!

"C'est la dernière fois que j'essaye de préparer de la potion de sommeil ici... Chaque fois c'est le même problème, je devrais faire installer des fenêtres, mais ça nuirait à mon image..." murmura Rogue dans sa barbe inexistente.

"Vous avez pensé à un système de ventilation?" Demanda innocemment Kahlia

"Vous avez pensé à arrêter de me casser les tympans? Vous seriez pas de la famille d'Arrow-Zoar des fois?"

"Non mais par-contre..."

"Mais par-contre rien du tout! Je ne veux pas le savoir! DEHORS!" hurla Celui-Qui-C'est-Réveillé-Brusquement.

"J'ai pas fini le ménage." Dit Kahlia de son habituel ton blasé.

"M'enfou, sortez et si on vous demande d'où vous venez, répondez que vous ne savez pas." Repris Rogue.

"Il est 2h du matin, qui voulez-vous que je croise... Une meule de foin sortie de la salle à Firenze?"

Sur ces mots, Kahlia prit le chemin de la tour Gryffondor. A ce moment, une meule de foin sortit en roulant à toute vitesse de la salle à Firenze, et s'explosa contre le mur.

Kahlia soupira.

"Bonsoir madame la meule de foin, au cas où ça vous intéresse, je ne sais pas d'où je reviens à l'instant." Dit la Gryffondor, suivant ironiquement le conseil de son prof.

"Oh mais je n'allais pas vous le demander, mais merci quand-même" répondit la meule, ou ce qu'il en restait.

Rogue observai la scène sur le pas de la porte et en resta stupéfait. Y'a de quoi!

Kahlia se frotta les yeux, incrédule et continua son chemin, couverte de foin et suivie de près par un Firenze qui avait l'air affamé.

"Je ne suis pas commestible! Allez zou! pchh!!" Se défendait la jeune-fille, tout en commençant à courir

Au fait, vous ne vous êtes pas encore demandé pourquoi 'Face à la pluie, la neige a l'air froide?' Eh bien simplement parce-que depuis quelques temps il pleuvait des cordes sur Poudlard. Mais des vraies, des en fibres de je sais pas quoi, celles qu'on prends pour attacher les gens qui nous énervent et tout ça! J'avais oublié de le préciser... Comme les bulletins météo ne sont pas ma spécialité, je ne dirais qu'une chose: En ce début de mois de novembre, il neige des bacs à glaçon pleins. D'où le fait que la neige à l'air froide face à la pluie qui l'est moins. Voila, l'oubli est réparé. Comment ça je raconte n'importe quoi? Cet incident est l'oeuvre de Neville, et pour l'instant personne n'a réussi à y mettre fin.

(Rogue: Ah non mais ça va pas ça!

L'auteuse: Tiens donc je me disais aussi que je vous avais pas encore entendu...

Rogue: Depuis quand je m'endors dans mes chaudrons moi?

L'autrice: Depuis que je l'ai décidé.

Rogue: Et si je veux pas?

L'auteure: Trop tard, c'est écrit

Rogue: Je note que ça devient de moins en moins marrant cette histoire... Accio cables!

L'auteure ayant décidé un passage de dernière minute chez une cousine éloignée, je continue l'histoire)

Je retournais à mes cachots et décidais d'une bonne nuit de sommeil. Si Arrow-Zoar vient encore me demander un somnifère, je promets de lui faire boire le chaudron entier, et tant-pis si il y passe!

Je me réveillais quelques heures plus tard avec l'impression d'être observé. En y regardant de plus près, c'était bien le cas. Fumseck,( Fufu pour les intimes) qui pour une raison obscure avait du scotch gris autour des pattes, me regardait avec ce qui semblait être un rat mort dans le bec. Il poussa un son affreux, quelque-chose comme 'Squouhaeuuurkknyyyy Kwaaaarrrkkk!!" et lâcha son truc (je ne dit plus machin depuis l'autre jour) et s'en alla. Qui est l'imbécile qui a dit que les phénix chantent merveilleusement bien et qu'ils mettent de la confiance dans le coeur des gens? ? Celui-la si je le tiens je lui fais écouter les braillages de Fumseck enfermé dans une cabane décorée de motifs 'petites fleurs roses' et 'chatons mignons' et avec de la purée de betterave et du munster comme seule alimentation jusqu'à ce qu'il crie qu'il avait tort! Et je n'hésiterais pas à lui faire écouter "chants des corbeaux et clochers au matin", magnifique enregistrement de trois heures trente, si jamais il refuse d'abdiquer!

Je regardais de près ce que le piaf avait laissé sur ma couette. C'était un genre de petit paquet mal fait, crasseux et surtout pourtant le nom de Arrow-Zoar comme expéditeur. Je le jettais à la poubelle immédiatement.

Mal m'en a pris.

"Ah bonjour collègue! Je venais voir si vous aviez reçu mon paquet, non parce que vous savez, moi j'ai pas confiance dans les phénix, j'ai pas de hibou vous savez, le dernier est parti quand je lui récitais ma dernière pièce de théâtre en cent vingt-huit actes, une tragédie qui raconte l'histoire d'un Troll amoureux d'une Harpie, je vous la lirais un jour! je comprends pas pourquoi il est parti après l'introduction des quatre cent deux personnages... Oh mais qu'est-ce qu'il fait dans la poubelle? Je voulais vous demander votre avis, vous avez pas eu la lettre? C'est le cadeau que je veux faire à Sybille alors un vieux camarade comme vous..."

"Je l'ai pris pour un rat mort et je l'ai jetté. Quand à votre tragédie, vous pouvez vous la garder, je n'aime pas le théâtre, je n'aime pas qu'on me derrange, je n'aime pas qu'on m'envoie les paquets des autres et par-dessus tout je ne vous aime pas!!" Une fois de plus ma phrase sembla tomber quelque part dans le vide infini, incompressible, inimaginable, spacieux, béant, étendu, conséquent, éternel, immense, irréductible et vaste du cerveau de Lynn Arrow-Zoar. Un vrai cas pour la médecine, celui-la.

"Oh ben c'est bien dommage, bon bien maintenant que nous sommes là tous les deux, on pourrait voire ça! Non parce-que moi, vous savez, je tiens toujours à votre avis et..." continua Celui-Qui-Pourrait-Battre-Voldemort-Avec-Son-Attaque-Monologue.

Il extirpa alors le paquet de ma poubelle (pourquoi je n'ai pas jeté ça dans la fosse à acides? Oui c'est vrai, je n'en ai pas.) et le défit. Il en sorti le dernier cadeau qu'une femme attendrait. Même moi je le savais, ça! Il me montra fièrement la "chose' en question. Pour la première fois de ma vie je ne pu me retenir de rire franchement.

"Mwahahahaha!! grosse toux hahaha !! Hum, euh... Vous n'êtes pas sérieux quand-même?" Demandais-je (fichue toux, pas habitué à rire, moi! C'est une expérience vraiment désagréable dont je refuse de parler.)

"Eh bien, vous en pensez quoi? Non parce-que vous savez, moi, j'ai eu un mal fou à choisir mais finalement je crois que j'ai trouvé le truc qui va lui faire plaisir! Je l'ajouterais au poème que vous avez rédigé... J'ai adoré le passage où vous dites

"Votre regard aussi lucide que celui d'une chauve-souris sans sonar

Me fait penser à un mélange de glucides et d'épinards."

"Il a... euh je veux dire j'ai vraiment écrit ça??"

Je me précipitais sur la lettre et lisais le poème que j'avais fait écrire à Londubat sous la contrainte, celui d'Arrow-Zoar me semblait bien meilleur, d'un coup... Ca donnait ceci:

_"Sybille, oh ma chèvre et tendre Sybille_

_Dont le nom sonne comme "stylo à bille'_

_Vous laissez dans mon âme un grand cratère_

_Votre voix sonne comme une scie sur du verre_

_Votre regard aussi lucide qu'une chauve souris sans sonar_

_Me fait penser à un mélange de glucides et d'épinards._

_J'aimerais tant que nous sortions enfin ensemble_

_Je vous invite à dîner si vous faites la vaisselle, ma tendre_

_Voulez-vous m'épouser mon ragondin des îles adoré_

_Et ainsi ensemble nous pourrons élever des crapauds violets."_

J'en étais presque tombé à la renverse de tant de stupidités et surtout de mauvais goût. Et le pire c'est que je ne pouvais même pas faire regretter ça à Londubat, puisque j'avais effacé sa mémoire...

En revenant un instant à Arrow-Zoar, je voyais qu'il tenait toujours son 'super' cadeau à la main... Il s'agissait d'un épluche-légumes rose fluo et vert pomme représentant un petit poney à crinière véritable et mutlicolore. l'objet en question était plein de paillettes... et il clignotait dans le noir. Je ne comprenais pas pourquoi Lynn Arrow-Zoar s'obstinait à vouloir offrir une telle horreur à qui que se soit, et même à Trelawney qui n'est pas connue pour son bon goût en matière de décoration. Je me préparais à lui conseiller d'ajouter une nappe jaune ornée de petits lutins et de lapinoux fluorescente dans le noir, pour rester dans le style...

(L'auteure: Je fais ce que j'ai dit maintenant, dehors, je ne veux plus de vous dans la fic!

Rogue: Et pourquoi ça?

L'autrice; Quand on veux la parole, on la demande et on agresse pas l'auteur!

Rogue: rholala faut pas se fâcher pour si peu!

L'auteuse: C'est vrai qu'il me manquerai un personnage A mon tour de parler!)

Kahlia se prommenait dans le parc avec un parapluie renforcé pour éviter les bacs à glaçon qui tombaient du ciel. On pouvait entendre Rusard qui râlait en passant le rateau dans les allées et MissTeigne qui se noyait en poussant des cris horrible de... j'ai pas de mots pour ça.

Arrivée à hauteur du lac, où il ne 'neigeait' plus, elle vit Harry et Hermione. Bon jusque là tout va bien. Apparemment, ils étaient entrain de mettre au point une stratégie pour la course dans le lac... sans avoir la moindre idée de la nature exacte de l'épreuve.

"Bon alors Harry, tu te souviens bien, tu essayes de prendre un bon départ, sinon tu vas te faire distancer très vite. C'est comme ça que Gwenald Slowley a perdu la grande course de..."

"Ca va Hermione j'ai compris, mais si on pouvais arrêter cinq minutes de plonger dans le lac gelé pour s'entraîner aux départs, ça m'arrangerais, j'ai l'impression d'être suivi par le calamar depuis tout à l'heure."

En effet une ombre gigantesque se profilait à la surface du lac et un tentacule remontait le long de la berge en direction du Survivant-Ou-Celui-Qui-A-Réussi-On-Ne-Sait-Pas-Comment-A-Battre-Voldoudou-Une-Paire-De-Fois-Ca-Reste-D'ailleurs-Un-Des-Grands-Mistères-De-La-Saga-Pourquoi-Lui-D'ailleurs-?.

"Bon d'accord, on fait une pause, je vais en profiter pour réviser l'histoire de la magie, on est en pleine révolte des Goblins (comme depuis la première année) et je ne sais vraiment pas si je serais prête pour les examens, c'est vrai c'est dans un an seulement!! Harry? Harry??" Dit Hermione, un peu inquiète pour son ami

"Je crois qu'il a été entraîné dans le lac par un genre de monstre abyssal et tentaculaire. Tu m'excuses, mais je te laisse l'honneur d'aller le récupérer, ma religion m'interdit d'approcher les calamar sauvages et affamés..." Dit tranquillement Kahlia, en mangeant une mandarine sortie de nulle part. Ou de sa poche peut-être.

Pendant ce temps-là, Harry commençait sérieusement à avoir besoin d'air et fut bien content quand Hermione le tira d'affaire.

"Harry, tu ferais bien de réviser toi aussi au lieu d' embêter cet animal!" Gronda la jeune-fille ébouriffée.

Kahlia lança la pelure de sa mandarine dans le lac où elle disparut d'un coup de tentacule rageur.

"Pas sympa cette bestiole..." Dit-elle

A ces mots le calamar remporta Harry au fond du lac. Il resorti par la trappe d'évacuation des toilettes des filles, au deuxième étage, sous le regard amusé de MimiGeignarde, qui se mit à pleurer la seconde d'après pour une raison inconue. Toujours pour la même raison, la fantôme se promenait avec un oignon dans la poche...C'est peut-être lié.

Hagrid arriva près du lac et lança Crockdur pour calmer le truc tentaculaire qui vivait dans les eaux profondes et peu sécuritaires qui devraient être entourées d'un grillage pour des mesures de sécurité. On a pas encore revu le chien depuis, mais on a bon espoir, il paraît que les calamar ne mangent pas ça.

Fin du chapitre!


	10. Chapter 10

_**CHAPITRE 10:Après la pluie ne vient pas forcément le beau temps... ou si?**_

_Petite note: désolée pour ce retard incroyable! J'avais énorrrmément de choses à faire...enfin bon me voila de retour avec le tant attendu chapitre 10 Oui, vous pouvez me jeter des pierres et toutes sortes de sorts en représailles!_

"Comment on va faire pour traverser le lac? Crockdur a mangé le stock de branchiflore et si je tente de me métamorphoser, je risque de me faire passer pour le retour de la vengeance du fils du monstre des marais..." soupira Harry dans un moment de lucidité incroyable

"Tu feras comme tout le monde: tu nageras en surface." répondit Hermione, la fille qui remplace le beurre.

"Oui mais je sais pas nager moi!" repris piteusement Harry

"Tu es un survivant, tu es fait pour survivre sinon c'est pas drôle, alors débrouilles-toi!" Là, l'intrépide aventurière des bibliothèques marquait un point.

Comme n'importe-qui aurait pu le deviner rien qu'en lisant les chapitres précédents, il est question de la grande course dont on se sais encore rien, et dont on ne va pas savoir grand-chose avant un moment encore. J'ai dit.

Pendant ce temps au pays de Candy, comme dans tous les pays, on s'amuse et on rit...euh pendant ce temps au chateau de l'affreux comte Dracula, non c'est pas ça non plus, à Poudlard dans la salle des professeurs... un être mystérieux, que dis-je mythique mi-homme mi-serpillière mi-discours, le bavardeur de l'extrème, Arrow-Zoar pour ne surtout pas le présenter, tentait de préparer un cours. Mais ligoté et baillonné par Rogue qui voulait avoir la paix, la tâche semblait insurmontable...

"Ahh j'aurais dû y penser avant, je l'ai bien eu avec mon idée d'expérience pour savoir si la potion anti-voix fonctionne mieux avec un ligotage en règle...Oups, j'aurais dû penser dans ma tête... Mwahahahahahaha VENGENCE!!" Hurlai Rogue, avec l'air d'être devenu complètement fou, ou d'avoir réussi à coincer Potter en pleine infraction, au choix.

"Hummpff! Hum! Mmmfrrth!!" disait Arrow-Zoar, dans un ultime effort pour enlever son bâillon...

Quelques heures pus tard et avec l'aide de Mc Gonagal, il fut enfin libéré.

Rogue, profondément désenchanté par ça couru se cacher dans ses cachots tel un escargot dans sa coquille un jour de grand soleil. Oui, Rogue aussi utilise un film collant pour boucher l'entrée de ses cachots. Nous savons maintenant que lesdits escargots ne sont pas les seuls à le faire.

Arrow-Zoar avait pris une seule décision dans sa vie: la couleur du nouveau cache-théière collection automne-hivers de l'année 86, et c'était déjà beaucoup! En temps normal, il préférait parler à quelqu'un jusqu'à ce que la personne, excédée, choisisse pour lui. Pourtant, un autre choix allait se poser à lui: comment donner son si magnifique épluche légume à l'amour de sa vie?! Fumseck avait refusé tout net, ce qui lui avait valu un surplus de scotch, mais autour du bec, cette fois. Tandis qu'il (Arrow-Zoar, hein, pas Fufu) pensait fort à tout ça (de la fumée suspecte sortait de ses oreilles et on pouvait entendre son cerveau travailler à plein régime, ça faisait comme un bruit d'engrenages rouillés), il arriva une fois de plus devant les sombres cachots du non moins sombre Rogue, qui le toisait d'un air...sombre. Quelle originalité!

(Rogue: ''Oh ça va hein, je vais pas sourire non plus!''

L'autationniste: ''Ben pourquoi pas, ça ferait un bon rebondissement dans l'histoire non?''

Rogue: ''Jamais!! Non!! J'ai subi bien des tortures, le dernier album de Bébé Lilly, entre-autres, mais ça, c'est tout simplement hors de question! Je ne sourirai pas! Accio bloc de béton! ''

L'auteure a une fois de plus réussi à s'absenter au beau milieu de l'histoire pour une raison aussi inconnue que vaseuse, JE prends donc le rôle de narrateur avec la dévotion fidèle qui me caractérise et la bonne humeur qui va avec.'')

Arrow-Zoar me regardait avec des yeux de cabillaud séjourné trop longtemps au soleil...J'en avait presque pitié, mais en bon professeur sadique et cruel que je suis, je me contentais de lui lâcher un vague bonsoir. Pourquoi me sentais-je persécuté depuis le début de ce chapitre? Probablement parce que c'est le cas. Donc je lui lâchait un vague bonsoir.

Auquel il ne répondit pas. Non, il se contenta de me tomber dans les bras et de fondre en larmes.

''Bon et qu'est ce qui ne va pas encore?...'' dis-je de mon air le plus dégoûté en le jetant rapidement contre le sol le plus proche, et accessoirement un bout du mur à côté de moi, mur qui s'écarta d'un bond. Faut quand-même pas pousser!

''C'est, Sybbbbiiiiilllleuuuuhhhhhhhh!! Je l'aime et je ne sais pas comment lui ddddddddddooooooooonnnnnnnnnerrrrrrrrrr le paaaaaaaaaaaaaaquet que je veux lui ooofffriiiirrrr, parce que vous saveeeeeeeezz moi...'' Commença Arrow-Zoar, se vidant littéralement. En voilà un qui ira moins souvent aux toilettes! (je précise que la réplique de ce très cher parloteur a été simplifiée pour des raisons bien compréhensibles d'espace.)

''Et vous n'avez pas pensé à lui donner vous-même en mains propres?'' Dis-je, toujours aussi dégoûté. Voilà que je me transforme en spécialiste des amourettes...

''Mais vous n'y pensez pas!! Après elle saura que c'est moi!''

Il ne fallait pas chercher longtemps pour se rendre compte de l'intelligence de sa réponse...

''Et en quoi cela pose problème?'' demandais-je, employant mon vingtième sort anti-migraine de la journée

''Si elle sait que c'est moi qui l'aime alors elle va...''

''Quoi...''

''Elle va, je sais pas quoi mais elle va! Non parce que vous savez moi, je veux bien me déclarer, mais que ça reste incognito, sinon je vais devoir lui parler et ça c'est pas possible, elle est tellement belle jamais je n'oserai lui adresser la parole, et...''

Je sentais qu'il y avait quelque chose à tirer de ses nobles paroles. Arrow-Zoar incapable de parler, c'est comme une journée sans Potter!

Mister discours sur pattes se releva de la dalle sur laquelle je l'avais envoyer voir si j'y étais pour s'accrocher à une chandelle, qui non contente de lui brûler la main, pivota également en râlant des choses qu'il ne vaut mieux pas avoir entendu, libérant une porte.

Pour une raison inconnue, Arrow-Zoar ouvrit la porte, qui se trouva être juste devant une autre porte, elle-même devant une autre porte et ainsi de suite. Je me décidais à intervenir au bout de la 16ème, d'un Alohomora rageur. Bien m'en a pris, non seulement les 97 autres portes se sont ouvertes, mais j'ai en plus réussi à assommer mon si cher collègue. Victoire!

Le laissant traîner dans le couloir (une âme charitable passera peut-être par là pour le débarrasser, c'est vrai quoi ça fait désordre), je rentrais dans la salle-autrefois-fermée-par-113-portes-rien-que-ça...

(l'autrice: ''bon faudrait voir à pas abuser là!! Un peu plus et je vous interdit définitivement toute apparition dans cette histoire!''

Rogue:''Je ne vois pas comment, je suis un personnage clé...''

L'auteuse:'' Ca peut facilement s'arranger ça...''

Rogue, un peu livide:'' Mmm reposez cette gomme, d'accord?''

L'auteure: ''Ok, je la repose, mais chut!!'')

Kahlia se réveilla mollement. Pour une raison mystérieuse, elle venait de s'endormir sur son devoir d'histoire de la magie, même à distance, le prof arrivait à endormir ses élèves! Il mérite un prix spécial celui-là! Elle décida d'arrêter pour ce soir, ben oui quoi un abus de travail, c'est dangereux pour la santé, n'importe quel élève vous le dira. D'ailleurs on devrait faire des mentions sur les livres scolaires, comme ''étudier tue'' ou ''l'abus de devoirs est dangereux pour la santé, à effectuer avec modération'', et ma préférée: ''trop étudier peut entraîner une perte des loisirs et provoque le syndrome d' Hermione'' syndrome qui je le précise, entraîne celui qui l'attrape à avoir un comportement étrange vis à vis des Elfes de maisons, et pousse le malade à lever la main à la moindre question... par exemple '' quand est-ce qu'on mange?'' peux aboutir à une heure trente de discours sur l'utilité de manger, suivi du même temps sur le parcours de la digestion.

Kahlia prit ses affaires et alla se promener un peu dans les couloirs, histoire d'obtenir sa 17ème retenue de l'année. La dernière avait été passée à aider Mme Bibine à rafistoler le balais de Malefoy à l'aide d'un petit pot de colle blanche et d'une pelle de jardinage, allez savoir pourquoi, et surtout comment on peut réussir à remettre des brindilles en place comme ça... rappelons que le balais de Drago avait été privé de la quasi totalité de ses brindilles depuis que Ron avait décidé de lui faire une ''petite coupe plus aérodynamique''. A l'heure où nous parlons, Drago n'est toujours pas sorti de l'infirmerie où il se remet de ses multiples fractures et des taupes qu'il a dérangées en atterrissant directement dans leur cuisine à l'heure du dîner. Personne ne sais ce qu'elles lui ont fait, Drago refuse de parler de cette expérience, mais après 3 semaines, il commence à pouvoir regarder une motte de terre sans hurler, beau progrès! (par-contre le seul fait de prononcer le mot 'taupe' le plonge étonnement dans un état proche de l'arrêt cardiaque, on ne sait pas trop pourquoi.)

Harry, lui, avait décidé de compter les plumes de sa chouette. Il s'endormit au bout de la quatrième en ronflant tellement fort que la plupart des élèves se munirent de boules quiès et que les autre échafaudaient déjà des plans pour le tuer. Un seul eût l'idée géniale de le déplacer dans la salle commune des Serpentard, où il se réveilla au milieu d'une foule hostile d'élèves

''Gwaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!!'' fut le seul mot que le Survivant-Qui-En-A-Vu-d'Autres-Mais-Des-Moins-Graves réussit à dire avant de se retrouver couvert de furoncles/chauves-souris/maléfices divers/rayez la mention inutile. Crabbe réussit même l'exploit d'atteindre le Gryffondor avec un inutile maléfice de Glu Perpétuelle. Imaginez le résultat!

C'est donc couvert de chauves-souris vivantes et de pièces de mobilier diverses accompagnées ça et là de toiles d'araignées et de morceaux de mur (sensés être collés à vie rappelons-le) que Harry gagna l'infirmerie. Mme Pomfresh, pourtant habituée aux trucs les plus bizarres (elle parle elle-même plus de 47 langues dont la langue des chats, la langue enflée et la langue de boeuf) n'en revint pas.

Une feuille de parchemin de 2m50 sur 3m10 recouvrait la porte de la grande salle. En tout petit dans le coin en haut à droite était écrit ''la sélection pour la grande course du lac aura lieu dans trois semaines les élèves concernés seront choisis d'office-parce que sinon personne ne se présenterait. Voilà vous êtes prévenus, alors retournez en cours et bossez un peu bon sang!'' signé: Dumbledore.

C'est vrai que depuis le début de l'histoire, on les a pas beaucoup vu bosser en cours, sûrement à cause de la fainéantise de l'auteure qui lui interdit d'en parler. A part ça on n'en sait pas plus.

Rogue voulut se renseigner d'avantage sur son poste (rappelons qu'il est sensé être juge à mi-parcours puisqu'il a été retrouvé batifolant gaiement dans un marécage portatif avec ses élèves.), mais n'obtint qu'une réponse aproximative:

''Munissez-vous de votre baguette et faites attention aux Strangulot, ils sont particulièrement dangereux cette année, vous devriez vous habiller en rose pour qu'on vous repère mieux aussi, au fait, nous vous avons mis un adjoint pour vous faciliter la tâche, c'est Lynn Arrow-Zoar qui c'est proposé tout seul d'ailleurs comme ça vous ne serez pas seul, ah que c'est beau l'amitié!'' dit Dumbledore d'une voix claironnante, avant de demander à Chourave de bien vouloir ramasser Severus s'il vous plaît, il est encore entrain de jouer par-terre.

Étrangement, Rogue ne semblait pas du tout enchanté par cette proposition, et jura de briser tous les os d'Arrow-Zoar avant de le donner en pâture au calamar géant. Ou de le bocaliser, au choix.

Kahlia quant-à elle, songea qu'elle n'aimerait pas, mais alors pas du tout avoir à traverser le lac de force en plein hivers pour faire plaisir à un type avec une barbe de père Noël. Elle se jura mentalement de vider le lac et de le transvaser directement dans le bureau du vieux fou si jamais elle était choisie.

Harry lui, héroïquement, préparait sa candidature spontanée au cas où le sort s'acharnerait encore contre lui et l'empêcherait de participer. Depuis le Tournois des Trois Sorciers, il s'était épris d'une forme d'algue typique des lacs infestés de Strangulots, et n'attendait qu'une seule chose; replonger (sans avoir appris à nager et sans moyen de respirer) pour la rejoindre et lui déclarer enfin sa flamme. Il faut dire que l'algue en question ressemblait à s'y méprendre à Cho Chang un soir de pluie et de brouillard, de dos et de très loin. Depuis le temps qu'il lui envoyait des lettres, obligeant Hedwige à plonger au fond du lac et à attendre jusqu'à ce qu'il obtienne une réponse de sa dulcinée, il était temps qu'il retourne la visiter. Ah c'est beau l'amour! Hedwige semble mystérieusement avoir appris à écrire, ce que l'on peut constater au vue du panneau 'en graive' autour de son cou. Son orthographe laisse à désirer, mais on a bon espoir qu'elle s'améliore un jour, surement quand elle aura réussi à recracher le poisson qui s'est coincé dans sa gorge.

A suivre...

Et voilà on y est, chapitre 11 en cours de rédaction!!


End file.
